One Day
by Yukiko-ana
Summary: "It's time to know that no life will ever have it easy, and we'll start … with you!" A hand reached out from the computer screen, and when it grabbed the body, nine lives changed as they were thrown into the lands of Symphonia.  insert funny joke of Tales of Symphonia regarding genderbent teens here :D
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I own ToS, then Marta would've already settled who she liked instead of having to choose in between poor Emil and Ratatosk - stop pulling a stupid Teresa (I hate that novella).**

**Summary: They were living normal lives, playing video games, but it all had changed. Changed the moment the computer shut off, only to suck them into the world that they had once dreamed about - but when they got thrown into that world, they became the opposite gender. This is how Tales of Symphonia turned out when some gender bent teens were thrown in and can't get out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Ferfrie sat in her room after having been kicked off the only computer with internet in her house. Lately her sister had been occupying it more than so, so she usually only had a minute before her sister took it over. Not only that but Ferfrie had been stuck practicing for soccer and high school homework wasn't the easiest thing in the world to accomplish. It had been a pretty busy day though, having to update a few of her stories and all - plus she was fighting with stupid Doug online through facebook over the subject of which Lloyd is better. As always, Ferfrie had pointed out that Lloyd Irving from <em>Tales of Symphonia <em>was the best Lloyd that she ever knew of - Lloyd Irving is a kick ass cute half-angel and the _main_ character. It's just natural to believe him the best. Well that's what Ferfrie believed anyway.

Deciding that she should finish up a few more paragraphs for her fanfic '_His Sister_', she turned on her bed and reached under her bed to retrieve her laptop, grimacing when her hand brushed against her forgotten homework then shrugged. She rather do something fun than do homework, of course, Ferfrie was a procrastinator. Many of her reviewers on Fanfiction would comment about it but as a budding author and teacher, she took it with a smile and patience. No one could be perfect. She knew that.

So with a mischievous grin, she moved her hand past the unfinished homework and to her laptop, pulling it out and turning it on when it was set on her lap. There was no way she was going to let her three day weekend be taken homework just yet, she'd wait till eight at night to do it then finish it tomorrow, her last weekend day. But for now, her type of fun and relaxation was writing non-school stories and narratives.

As she clicked the file called '_His Sister Series_', she remember exactly how she found the Fanfiction site. She had been clicking around when she was around the age of ten, looking for some sort of fanfic that involved Kratos and Anna, her favorite pairing when she stumbled along the very click that she ended up falling in love with the very fanfic. Of course, by the next day, she tried to look for it again when her history click wasn't working and managed to locate it and go around the site. Inevitably, she grew to love it and read as much as she could. A year or so later, she had recommended it to her best friend Harmony who also grew to love it.

In all honesty, it was her getaway from life. Being a girl was hard and frustrating, and often, she found herself envying boys a lot and constantly proclaimed herself a tomboy just to have a bit of an easier life. Tomboys weren't expected to wear makeup or primp their hair or pick out flashy clothes, and Ferfrie was for one of little patience with shopping for stuff like that. She loathed makeup and only needed about ten minutes to dry her hair with a blow dryer and brush it down, she randomly chose clothes and that was the way she rolled which explained her baggy comfy jeans and her red and black quarter-arm sleeved shirt that she was wearing. To her it was easier but she still didn't like being a girl even though she would have random outbursts of girlieness or crushes but that was rare.

As a way to just forget all her stumbles or her 'other life' she fled to writing on a daily's basis, or just thinking up ideas.

For now, it was writing.

_-Syrus didn't listen to anything as he continued running, with the frail child on his back. He wanted to transform but risking his most precious identity to these attackers who wanted Senia, would try and use that as a weakness and it was his only strongest point. His blade was strapped to the back of his belt and he couldn't fight very well one handed with a double-edge blade. Senia was very weak on his back already, what if the attacker attacked from behind and killed her? Syrus couldn't dare afford to be locked away into Nifliem if his father doesn't kill him first-_

Ferfrie paused for a moment to think up the next part when her door was pushed open. She looked over regrettably, wishing she had never explained to her sister and mother that all you had to do to her door was push even when it was locked just so she wouldn't have to get up and unlock the door for them when she forgot to unlock it previously. Her look of regret was replaced with a look of skepticism as her sister stood there, grinning at her the way she did when she was begging for something. No matter that her sister was nine years older than her; she would pull of that face.

"Hey punk, can you come and take pictures for me?" She asked, looking around Ferfrie's room, gingerly picking through her stuff that was 'neatly' placed on the dresser, specifically Ferfrie's jewelry box. Although she hated makeup and such, Ferfrie had this thing for shiny objects like earrings or necklaces or bracelets, and when they weren't shiny they had intricate designs as jewelry. And right now, Kareem, Ferfrie's sister, was looking through the box.

Sharp with a sarcastic remark ready to be unleashed if needed, Ferfrie smirked. "Only if you leave my crap alone."

It was a try of course, but Kareem never really did it. Only murmuring 'Ooh' when she found something good, but nonetheless, she didn't take anything. Ferfrie sighed in relief. If Kareem did, it would never make it back to her - just like the panda pajamas….

"Come on, I'm going to leave with the girls in a bit." Kareem winked and walked out, waving her phone that was already set to camera mode. With a groan, Ferfrie shut her laptop, moved it gingerly to the side and got up.

Not that she noted it as a talent, but when it came to taking good pictures of something, Ferfrie was rather good at it. When it was taking pictures of herself, she was rather bad at it. Otherwise, she was pretty good unless her victim moved frequently, like their hyperactive dog.

Taking the phone, she waited patiently as her sister went to stand on the upper landing of the stairs, posing as a school girl would while she was dressed for a night of clubbing. Smiling to herself, Ferfrie focus the camera. It had been a while since her sister got out to a club, personally, Ferfrie was happy though it had worried her once but she's more … controlled now.

After snapping six or seven pictures that were deemed worthy by Kareem, Ferfrie walked back into her room, closing the door with her foot and stretched. Smiling to herself, she looked around her cozy room before go back to her bed. But just as she was about to sit a large beep emitted from her laptop. Then came the sound of when it would turn off. Her eyes widened considerably as she launched to open it.

"Dammit I didn't even get to save my file!" She cried out as she hands pried the laptop open, only to see the screen pitch black already. Groaning, she sat back on her bed. It was too late … maybe the plug turned off on it's own…. She leaned over the side of her bed and looked down at the connection but it was still on and well plugged. Her eyebrows furrowed but a large flash of light threw her back onto the bed. She yelped and quickly looked up, throwing her hand up to protect her eyes as much as she could. The light dimmed in only the slightest and she sat back up to stare at the screen. Her eyes widened as words were written on the screen by itself. "What the-" She threw a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Her room was sound proof- sure … but that didn't mind a super loud scream would be kept in the confinements of the room. So instead, she leaned in a bit to read what the screen said.

_Place Tales of Symphonia, Disc 1, in the DVD slot._

Ferfrie stared, then blinked, then stared, then rubbed her eyes. Was her computer really asking for this? Maybe it was a side-effect of when she got internet at her sister's house that it just wanted another download... Either way...

Being used to doing weird things, she moved to reached towards her dresser, skimming through the names of her video games, she found _Tales of Symphonia_ in between _Super Smash Brothers: Melee_ and _Harvest Moon: Magical Melody_. Plucking it out, she sat back on her bed and opened the box. Rechecking her computer screen, she took out the disc and popped out the DVD player, propping it into the slide and shoving it back in. She waited, staring at the screen before it started typing new words.

_Ferfrie D. B. _

_Forget whose on whose side, forget the meaning forget who you truly are, and learn it all from first hand experience. _

Her eyes were grew wide, nearly to the size of a tennis ball.

"What the hell?" She leaned in closer but was immensely startled and thrown back against her wall when a voice was heard.

"_It's time to know that no life will ever have it easy, and we'll start … with you!_"

Ferfrie's eyes widened as the screen flashed again, her black shoulder-length hair spilling into her almost-black brown eyes as she violently moved, and within a flash, a hand grabbed her and jerked her into the screen. And soon enough, she was falling. Falling, but at the same time, her eyes finally met the exact same ones as her own. Her own hair tangled with the same black hair - only shorter than her own. Both bodies were glowing. And she could only stare at the boyish copy of herself.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She demanded, but the latter only closed its eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing itself towards her. When locked into the hug, she struggled against its shoulder for he was noticeably taller. "H-hey!"

"I'm you … Hugo."

Her breath was caught in her throat, and unwillingly, her muscles and shoulders relaxed. Leaning into the other, her mind began to shut down as her heart began to steady as if she was falling asleep. And then….

"Together … we make the new you, Hugo-chan!" and both plunged into darkness below them, slowly merging into one.

'What's going on?' Ferfrie thought tiredly just as the darkness consumed her.

But she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, so I decided to rewrite One Day in a whole new fashion because well … let's face it, the other one kind of sucked so I came up with a new idea and this is a better replacement. Just to answer your question, yes it IS a self-insert but in a twisted sort of way.<strong>

**Next chapter, I start with the little skits at beginning and end, right now I'm really tired so I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm still waiting for some replies from a few friends *glowers at the said friends who are oblivious* for their hidden names as their gender bent form.**

**Interesting Facts about me:**

**My parents were actually gonna call me Hugo-Guardian which sounds pretty cool in both Spanish and English. I really love my guy name and I just had to put it as my gender bent name in this story. And the way you say it, say it like you would for juice in Spanish (Hh – uu – go) :)**

**The said information about Ferfrie -aka ME- is actually true. You people will find out more about me as the story goes on so can't wait to get this show on the road ;)**

**Review, Alert, and Favorite! Thank you~**


	2. Friendship Means Taking Risks

**Alright thanks everyone, can't believe I got three reviews for that first chapter – since my other ToS stories had usually one or two but that's great :D**

**Kratos: It's hard to be believe you managed to climb out of bed to write this.**

**I know right? Yesterday was my school's Varsity and Junior Varsity football games from 3:15 to 9:00 at night and since Varsity game started at 7, I didn't want to leave home – because the boy I like is on the Varsity team so yeah … I screamed myself hoarse, my friend even sounded like he got helium! It was hilarious! But I had to get up today anyway, very early too. I needed to go get a physic for tryouts for soccer and what not – it was real big mess so when I got home, I just crashed.**

**Kratos: Yet here you are.**

**Indeed.**

**Kratos: Am I going to appear in this chapter or in the next?**

**In the next, this chapter was getting too long -_-'**

**Kratos: I see. I heard two of the friends that you will be including are also … waiting patiently for their star role.**

**Yeah, CKHC (aka Harmony aka Haru) is going to appear next chapter too for like a minute or two. So yeah.**

**Kratos: ….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, because if I did, I would've made Dawn of the New World monster look a bit more like the monsters in the original!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Friendship Means Taking Risks<strong>

* * *

><p>Birds chirped outside, signaling for others to get up as the sun started to rise. The village was a quaint place – nice and calming. It was Iselia, a village hidden at the opening of a green lush forest, beautiful scenery actually. Iselia had no worries really, even if there was a Desian ranch just miles away, tucked deep into the Iselian forest. The Aggression Treaty prevented any attacks from the vile half-elves that threatened humans. So villagers arose without a doubt or fright in mind and set to work to tending their fields or to other jobs they did. Children began to rise and prep themselves for school, dressing, eating, or making lunches for the middle of the day when the Professor would let them feast.<p>

All except one certain child was waking up.

Instead, this child was still in bed, albeit tossing and turning. Their face was sheen with sweat as the expression of extreme discomfort and pain formed. The child threw an arm over the side of the bed and only when it hit the bedside table did the dark brown eyes open with a start. The pupils were dilated and the heart was pounding through the ribcage. In both frantic and hopeful feelings, the child turned to look at the rest of the room. There was a closet in the far corner of the room, a simple wooden bedside table with a lamp, a desk near the door and a bookshelf up near the window. The whole place was actually wooden; nothing was painted or bored to be painted. The only color was the blue bed sheets and the pale yellow curtains that were billowing lightly with the soft wind of the open window.

Breathing heavily, the child threw back the covers and looked at a clock that was on the bookcase and sighed.

It had been just a dream.

"Hugo! Come on! Time for school!" a voice flew in through the open window. Looking up, the child turned on the bed and placed his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Getting up, he walked towards the window to look around and spot someone in the distance. They were dressed in a red long sleeved shirt, custom made by a dwarf and tucked into dark navy blue pants with brown suspenders holding them up. The pants were tucked in under red boots. His brown hair stuck up and was majorly defying any law of gravity; cherry wood eyes were even seen from the window.

The child waved to signal that he had heard the other boy. Shuffling over to the closet, he ran a hand through his long tresses of black hair that he merely ruffled, his long lock of bangs jutting out as it always did just above his left eye and the rest of the spikes pointed upwards and back with every desire to defy gravity, the rest following in suit while two limp tufts of hair rested on his shoulders. The tufts bounced off as he moved his arms and took out a pair of clothes.

His name was Hugo Gaur. No one necessarily knew where he came from, just knowing that he showed up one day to Iselia when he was a around eight – wearing an fire red exsphere with a key crest with different design than most. And they didn't know who his parents were either, since a passing traveler had found him, supposedly in the desert, and the boy looked half-starved. When he had awoken that day, he didn't have the slightest clue of what happened, just that his name was Hugo – adopting the name Gaur when he remembered there was a part of his name that sounded like it. He was a scrawny boy with curious eyes. He knew nothing of religions but knew a bit about education. As he recovered his health, he didn't feel comfortable about moving in with anyone so he ended up living alone in a house that had been abandoned for quite some as his neighbor was an old widow who would treat him as a grandchild until she passed away when he was ten. Then when he took up a position on the school roster, he ended up at first alone, for not many students wanted to be around him because he didn't even know where he was even born and that he had no parents. That is … until lunch time came around then three other students asked if he would join them, the trio being Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, and Genis Sage. And joining the group of the biggest misfits in the class was Hugo, of course.

To this day, seven years later, he never had a problem with it.

He was still just a tad reluctant to open up to them, even though they could read him like a picture book, when it concerned his truest feelings certain subjects.

Such as dreams….

In the past few weeks, all he could dream about was that he was being plunged into utter darkness from shining light. But it never felt good because it felt real.

Hugo sighed to himself as he walked out of his room after closing his window and into the kitchen to snag the lunch he had prepared yesterday and to grab his book bag from the counter, stuffing the wrapped lunch into it just as he reached the door and looked at the door knob where a single customary gift bag was hung on. Smiling to himself, he grabbed the bag and gently placed it inside the second largest bag of his book bag and opened the door but quickly taking up an iron spike hammer that Dirk had crafted him so he could protect himself – completely free – and placing it into his sheath that was also slung over his shoulder under his book bag.

Usually, Hugo wore the same thing, seeing as he had little money, he could only afford three pairs of the same clothes, often resized by Dirk, the dwarf, or Professor Sage, Genis's older sister and his other friend. It was extremely rare for him to be wearing something other than what he did, which often consisted of a black sleeve-less coat that reached just above his knees, the trimming was red (with a brown normal sheath that was very sturdy and held his hammer). Underneath it, he wore a very faded blue-almost-white turtleneck that was tucked in under black shorts that passed his knees by an inch, trimmed by white cloth. The outfit was finished off by red and black shoes with similarity to Genis's own shoes and black fingerless gloves – the left one donning a hole for the exsphere to breathe through.

He threw on his worn out book bag onto his shoulders and dashed out the door, locking it in case any monsters tried to get into his house, then quickly running over to Lloyd Irving who was waiting for him.

"Sorry for the wait, Lloyd, I just couldn't wake up this morning." He explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood next to his superior.

Lloyd laughed. "Well you had the same excuse yesterday, I guess you're just trying to get more sleep in so you don't fall asleep in class."

"I believe you're confusing yourself with me," Hugo smirked up at Lloyd as they walked in the direction of the school house, "I haven't slept in class since the first time in the third grade when Professor Sage threw chalk at my forehead. She's thrown anything from chalk to a bucket at your head for all the times you've slept in her class."

"Hey, shut it, Ugo."

"Haha, very funny – after the first five hundred and seven times, I'm pretty sure that pun lost its appeal – even to you."

"True, but it's funny to see your face when you get annoyed."

"Twit."

"Hey now, getting aggressive before school even starts isn't a good way to start the day you know," Lloyd grinned as Hugo rolled his eyes, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, so did you finish your homework?"

"Dunno, I forgot to write it down but I did something what I thought it was, how about you?"

"Didn't bother with it."

Smirking, Hugo nudged Lloyd with his elbow. "But since when have you ever?"

Lloyd, not happy with this remark, grabbed Hugo by one of his tufts of hair and pulled it hard. The latter wasn't exactly pleased by this for her hissed in pain as he was pulled towards the ground. Only when Lloyd let go, Hugo shoved Lloyd's head to the side in playful banter before both boys started chuckling at the stupidity of it. It was because of cases like these that people saw them differently.

Most people saw them practically as brothers with nearly the same back story – not knowing where they came from exactly or who their parents were. They were also alike in many ways. Lloyd and Hugo had the palates of a child who had never eaten at all in their lives. They could wolf down more than enough portions during every single meal or even at the communal yearly Church of Martel Banquets. Both were quite stubborn and hotheaded, the only two differences were that Hugo could survive doing his homework assignments, also being able to ace many tests, while Lloyd put it off to the last minute when he didn't understand an easy math problem and can fail any test in a heartbeat if it didn't have anything to do with astronomy, art, music, or PE.

"So you're gonna ask Genis for the homework?" asked Hugo.

"Gonna try, he didn't let me copy last time."

"And he won't let you copy again."

Lloyd sighed before grinning at Hugo who yawned. "How about I copy what you did for homework?"

Hugo looked at his companion from the side before shrugging. "It's in the main pocket; heading is_ The Ancient War and the Journey of World Regeneration_. Good luck on coping it." Lloyd fist pumped and paused to let Hugo walk in front of him before following instantly to unbuckle the book bag, he nearly got the notebooks out when he suddenly got hit over the head with a rather heavy book, making him yelp and crash into Hugo who grunted just when they fell onto the dirt pathway.

"Lloyd Irving, you will be standing at the back of the class, holding water buckets until the end of school – for not having your own homework done." came the strictest voice the two boys had grown to memorize over their several years of being in her class.

"Good morning Professor Raine." Hugo greeted as he sat up, cross legged with his hands in his lap like when he was in the second grade. His innocent smile could've fooled her, had she not seen it before but she had, many times. But that didn't mean that the rest of the town didn't, in fact, Hugo was one of the most polite boys in town, very innocent, very kind, no one would believe mischief from him – in _their_ eyes, but to his group of friends, he was anything but.

"G-good morning Professor." Lloyd winced as he too sat up, rubbing the exact area where she had hit him with the heavy book.

Glaring down at them was Professor Raine Sage, her orange and black coat floating along lightly with the wind as her silver hair blew out with them. Her coral blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the pupils as she folded her arms strictly over her chest. "Good morning, mischievous students of mine." Her voice sharp and witty. She took a step in between them and walked towards the school, holding an old slim book bag in one hand and a thick heavy novel in the other. Just as she was a good meter away, Hugo turned to grin at his red-clad companion.

"What was that? Our seventh time getting busted?"

"Really? I thought it was our twelfth time."

"Wasn't that how many times we were caught on tests?"

"No I only remember copying off you six times."

"You two are hopeless." A voice directed the contemplating duo who looked up in surprise. A wide grin appeared on Lloyd's face as he waved at the newcomer.

"Hey Genis!" Lloyd picked himself off the ground, dusting off his pants as he did so, leaving Hugo on the floor staring up at them from his criss-cross position. It was often that usually Lloyd would perk up even more at the sight of Genis, they had been best friend long before Hugo had even arrived in Iselia and it was a given since Colette was usually doing things for the church that it was just those two before Hugo came along. Most definitely, it was only natural for those two to have a closer bond even if they constantly told Hugo that their friendship was equal as his. Not that he minded, he just wished he had someone that close nearby.

Getting up on his own, Hugo greeted the mage as well, "Hi Genis." His voice rang happily through the younger ears.

"Morning Lloyd, Hugo. Heard what Raine said. I can't believe you got stuck standing again this early, Lloyd." Genis replied skeptically as he held onto the straps over his backpack that he wore over blue clad shoulders.

Lloyd grinned sheepishly. "Well Hugo's just lucky that the Professor didn't hear the conversation and how he actually did let me copy the homework." He smirked over at the black-haired boy who rolled his eyes with a similar style of an expression.

"I'm just the master of deception myself."

"In your dreams," Lloyd slung his arm over Hugo's shoulder, bringing him close enough so that he was in a head lock. Hugo grunted with the movement as Lloyd balled his hand up and used his knuckles to give the boy a noogie, "You just got lucky." He laughed while Hugo squawked in pain and began protesting by shouting out a long stream of curses and tried to dislodge his very head from Lloyd's grip. Genis laughed while Hugo struggled, trying with all his might to escape.

"So did you guys bring your half of the present?" Genis asked while his friends continued their rough housing. Lloyd had looked up in confusion while Hugo continued his attempts to escape.

With a final shove that was attempted to release him from his friend's grip, Hugo finally managed to free himself but only to tumble into someone else. "Argh!" He yelped as the person he crashed into him squealed and both fell on their behinds. Groaning to himself, Hugo looked to his side only to be greeted with a mass of blond hair next to him. It was Colette obviously, dressed in all white with blue trimmings and leggings with white boots as always . Her cerulean blue eyes blinked before she beamed at the trio of boys, the conversation that Genis had started was quickly shut before it even had a full chance to grow. Hugo was quick to apologize while Lloyd held out a hand for both of them.

"Sorry about that Colette." He said just as Lloyd said the same.

Colette waved the apologies off. "I'm fine, don't worry about it, hi Genis." She greeted as Genis smiled back.

"Hey Colette. How was your morning?"

"Great!"

Lloyd then snapped his fingers together with a grin, "How about we walk all together now? We're all complete!"

Colette hesitated, catching the attention of the boys almost instantly. "I have to meet with the pastors in the center of town at the moment. I won't get to school until later…."

Visibly, the three boys had been disheartened as if they were little puppies denied their chances to a doggy treat.

"And here I was thinking you were being mobbed by the villagers again like they've done the past few days."

"Oh okay."

"Do you want us to walk you there?" Hugo offered, perking up the slightest.

Colette shook her head though, "Oh no, it's fine! You boys will be late if you walk me there."

Again like puppies without their treat.

"Alright then, see you later Colette!" Genis waved cheerily.

Lloyd reached up to ruffle her hair slightly. "Good luck, see ya later!"

"Hope you have a good time!" Hugo gave her the peace sign.

Giggling a bit, Colette nodded. "Thank you, same to you alright?"

Just as Colette turned to leave, and when she was a good five meters away from them, about to turn the corner, the boys began walking themselves towards the school which started coming into sight. Genis turned to Lloyd with a skeptical look. "Yeah if you can call holding buckets for the whole day a good time, huh Lloyd?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Hahahahaha – ow!"

"Anyway," Lloyd gave an appointed look at Hugo who cussed under his breath, rubbing his head in pain, "what do you think Colette has to do?"

Genis wheeled around to look at Lloyd as Hugo snapped a head up to look at the red-clad warrior.

Did he seriously not know?

"Do you seriously not know?" Genis demanded.

Lloyd blinked down at the boy. "Know what?"

"Oh dear Martel – it's Day of the Prophecy, stupid!" Hugo sighed in frustration.

But Lloyd really did look surprised. "Oh really?"

Two thuds sounded through the area as Genis and Hugo face-faulted.

Upon reaching the schoolyard, they noticed they would've had plenty of time to walk Colette to the center of the village. Other students were also arriving to the schoolyard, either waiting for their friends or just entering solo or by groups. Opting to go inside rather than being late on Colette's wishes, the three walked on in, talking avidly about the subject of Lloyd's lack of homework finishing, or in Genis's case, getting on to start his admonition for Lloyd. As soon as they entered the class from the corridor, the three dispersed towards their seats for the bell was getting close to bringing class into session, or in Lloyd's case, towards the front of the class room where Professor Raine was sorting through papers. Hugo sat down in his seat next to the window near the far back, taking off his backpack and setting it aside. As he rested his head on his arms, he looked around. Lloyd naturally would sit in the middle of the class, but instead had been sent all the way to the other corner in the far back to hold buckets of water for today. Genis sat in Hugo's row but all the way in the front, Colette sat directly next to Lloyd's seat whenever they came together but seeing as she didn't … the seat seemed empty, although it wasn't the first.

In often cases, Hugo felt bored, sitting alone in the very back. He liked being a part of the group but seeing as he wasn't alone because Genis was also in a 'corner', he didn't feel as left out. Still it didn't make him a happy camper as he sat there, leaning back in his seat while staring out the window with his hands crossed over his chest. As he did though, he fell into thought.

That was the twenty-seventh time he had that dream. The dream where he was falling from light and into pure darkness…. But if he had to count it all together in his life where he's had that dream, he would have to say it's been hundreds since he had awoken in Iselia for the first time. He knew it wasn't natural to have a reoccurring dream like that unless it truly meant something, but as to what it meant, he would never know. Once he asked the Professor about reoccurring dreams when he couldn't figure it out. She just said that he might be seeing something of the past he had forgotten, that it was common for amnesiac people. What that meant to him was that maybe he had a chance to remember where he came from.

But when he thought about the dream ….

It would show him nothing of his past. What it did show him was that he was falling into darkness. If he had to put it in extreme detail, he would say it was like he was falling through clouded light that was slowly reflecting the conflicting pools of darkness that didn't bother to reflect light back. And when Hugo fell through it, it felt like he was actually break through a thick water wall but it would feel extremely hot and would close around him as if to make him suffocate. It wasn't a happy feeling, not at all.

The feeling it did give him was nothing but fatigue or exhaustion. This dreams were really knocking him out, making him feel winded or dead on his feet. In the first week that he had it, Raine had noted it from the dark circles under his eyes quickly upon seeing him in her classroom and had given him a check up. There was really nothing wrong with him, he was in the perfect health so she just had recommended sleep and lots of it.

Hugo snorted. Sleep wasn't going to heal these past few weeks, he's tried and it only ended worse.

He knew she meant well but still.

"Morning Hugo." A girl Hugo's age greeted as she sat in the seat right next to him, shaking the fifteen year old out of his stupor and making him glance at her. She was a pretty brunette with her hair up in a high ponytail, and had shocking orange eyes. She was dressed in a yellow jumper over a pink farm dress with brown boots. Her usually pale complexion was rosy around the cheeks. Smiling at him, she set her bag on the desk.

Hugo only nodded at her then looked down at his desk, counting the small chips and cracks it had in it. It was usually for this girl to say hi to him, from the time he sat next to her in the fifth grade to now. Not that he would ever admit it, but he really didn't know her name after four years of only those words spoken in between the two. All he knew was that it started with an 'A' like Lloyd's mom. Annie, Abbey, something like that. But seeing as the fact that she hung out around the boy that, because of the bully he was, broke Genis's toy boat that Lloyd and Hugo made for him, Hugo didn't care much about her.

"Hey Arron!" That same stupid bully boy called from the seat in front of the girl.

Oh yeah, her name was Arron.

"Yes Scott?" Arron swiveled on her seat to turn to the bully. Hugo couldn't seem to understand why she seemed a bit annoyed – weren't those two friends or something? But then again, he didn't care. He returned to looking out the window, his large lock of bangs tickling his check with the movement. Even though he shows that he heard Arron's greeting didn't mean he would pay attention to that Scott boy. In fact, Hugo hated it; he immensely disliked speaking with Scott _at all_. He wasn't just a bully to _Genis_ – that's enough a reason as to why.

Plus Scott and Hugo had some sort of … beef between each other.

Maybe it had something to do with similar age?

"Want to do something later?" He heard Scott ask.

'Oh god.' Hugo thought – he really didn't want to hear a confession – which usually started this way. He had heard enough of those on Valentine's and White Day. But just as he started to dread that he would have to suffer another confession, the school bell rang over the sound of Arron's reply. Students were hurrying to enter the room and take their seats, but that didn't stop Genis from deciding to throw a paper airplane to Hugo – hitting the boy right in the face for having been distracted by a passing cloud in the sky. As he picked up the airplane, he noticed writing on the left wing.

_Twenty gald that Lloyd forgot to make the necklace for Colette since today is her birthday._

Hugo glanced up from the airplane to look at Lloyd, who was still talking to Raine up front who seemed to be looking for the second bucket, then to Colette's empty seat. Biting his lip and glancing at the professor who was still busy, he threw the plane back. It hit Genis right on the head, thus causing the mage to turn and look at him.

"You're on; you should have more faith in the guy." Hugo stated but he knew Genis heard.

"This is Lloyd we're talking about! Triet has a better chance at growing a meadow than Lloyd remembering something as important as that."

Although that may been true … Hugo still had believe in the idiot.

* * *

><p>Boredom – it was all that Hugo was capable of thinking that this class was about right now. He was just about ready to fall asleep like Lloyd had – and Lloyd was standing – and whenever he looked out the window, he was ready to believe one of those clouds to be a pillow. The subject about Mithos the Hero – was so god damn boring! Hugo already knew that Mithos was a hero for stopping the Kharlan War and making a pact with the Goddess Martel and blah and blah and blah! Thanks to that old and possibly mentally ill pastor – one of the ones that taught Colette – who just decided to come and make sure that Colette's friends knew what they needed to, both Genis and Hugo were well informed of who Mithos was. Lloyd fell asleep through that session too.<p>

How Lloyd got into his senior year of education, Hugo would have to ask the Goddess Martel. Genis, on the other hand, Hugo wanted to ask the Goddess why hadn't Genis already graduated – that boy was already in his junior year with Colette and Hugo himself.

But really, Hugo didn't see why Mithos got all the credit. He had a feeling that Mithos couldn't do it alone, there had to be someone along for the ride – or at least Hugo thought so.

Laying his head on his crossed arms on the desk, Hugo looked up at the clock. Lunch time was barely an hour away! The conspiracy!

AND COLETTE STILL WASN'T IN CLASS YET DAMMIT!

'I think they should have short days – this is taking too long.' Hugo yawned, as he turned to look back at Raine who was tossing her chalk up and down as she narrowed her eyes on Lloyd who was snoring softly as he stood in the back. 'He's gonna get it. For every step of pleasure we try to succeed towards, we always get the bite in the ass for it.' He thought to himself, looking out the window again.

"Lloyd Irving – who was Mithos the Hero?" Raine demanded from her stance in the front of the room.

Silence emitted.

"Lloyd Irving?"

Silence and a cough.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

Hugo didn't even need to turn to know that Raine had thrown an eraser at Lloyd's face. In fact, he heard the lighting speed of it actually and the hard thud of it that made Hugo wince and Lloyd yelp in pain. Steps made it clear that the Professor was heading towards the back. She usually did this to flick Lloyd on the forehead but –

"ACK -OH DEAR LORD! LEGGO!" Hugo squawked as Raine had grabbed him by his ear and pulled him up from his seat.

"Hugo Gaur, you are going to stand for the rest of today for not listening."

"BUT DOES THAT HAVE TO INVOLVE PHYISCAL ABUSEMENT?"

"Lloyd how is it that you manage to sleep standing?" Raine asked, moving her attention from the flailing boy right next to her. Lloyd blinked, shaking his head before settling his attention on the silver-haired woman right in front of him. His face was shining with confusion before he seemed to have come to a hopeful conclusion.

"Oh Professor Raine – is class over?" He asked, making Genis sweat-drop at the front of the room. However, the third boy was still trying to pry off Raine's iron grip from his ear to even notice the question asked.

Raine however, sighed deeply and turned, earning a whole new wail of pain from Hugo was dragged along. "Never mind. Genis please reread the passage again." She asked her brother as she moved in between the rows of desks, continuing to drag the boy with her.

"Y-yes Raine." Genis stuttered, reaching to pick up his book again and quickly locate the beginning of the paragraph he just read. "'_In the Ancient War, the Hero Mithos, brought about the end of the war Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. Then he formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the desians whom caused the war._'" He looked up momentarily as Raine passed him with Hugo still dragged behind her, mouthing profanities that Genis could clearly see.

"Correct – as for the next-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because then a really bright light shined directly through the windows. Of course, no one was really staring through the windows which was a good thing … but the only one that was really staring that way was Hugo who was actually looking that way in pain. He got full blast of it, making him see nothing but blackness for a few minutes before it dissolved back to just little black splotches that plagued his view. Everyone else had their own reaction, squealing, yelping, crying out in surprise as well, but the light dimmed enough for them not to entirely cover their eyes. Just as it dimmed down, everyone ran to the window. And thankfully, Raine had let go of Hugo's ear as her reaction to this.

"W-what is that?" Lloyd called from the back as he dropped the buckets of water and walked towards Genis and Hugo.

Genis squinted his eyes, standing on his tippie-toes to look over the sea of students to see if he could see where the light was coming from. "I … I think it's coming from the Martel Temple!"

Hugo, who had been angrily rubbing his ear and was looking quite peeved, asked stoically, "Doesn't that signal the Oracle or something like that?"

"Indeed," Raine murmured, getting the boys' attention, "at this moment, Colette might very well be on her way to receive it." A small glimmer in her eye shined before she closed them and turned towards the door.

"Hey Prof, where you gonna go?" Lloyd asked.

Genis blanched when his sister looked over her shoulder at them, "I'm going to the temple to make sure that Colette will be alright. I want all of you to stay put and study on your own." She quickly grabbed her staff from where it was propped up against the doorframe. And then she dashed out … and was gone. Hugo crossed his arms and sighed.

"No fair – we don't get to see Colette be accepted fully as a Chosen?"

"I know how you feel." Genis pouted.

Lloyd's face then beamed, "How about we go to the temple ourselves?"

Genis turned pale as Hugo thought about it.

"You know that wouldn't be that bad of an idea-"

"H-hey! Wait a minute Lloyd! We can't just go to the temple!" Genis cried exasperatedly.

The older boys looked down at him in question.

"Why not?"

"B-because Mr. Wilkinson said that they saw Desians nearby the village!"

"Um Genis … your point would be?"

"It's dangerous!"

"But we got a non-aggression treaty …."

"And besides," Lloyd grinned as he slung an arm over Hugo's shoulders, "if it comes down to it, just leave it to me and Hugo here to protect ya! Haven't we always done that when we go to my house?"

Genis opened his mouth to protest but he stopped when he realized that that excuse would not work. Settling for the truth, he sweat-dropped. "Raine said to study, you know and I just really don't wanna be there when she finds out that I didn't follow her instructions."

Hugo and Lloyd looked at each other while thinking before both snapped their fingers, grinning at Genis. "Well, it's studying right? It's an Oracle Field Trip!" Lloyd fist-pumped.

"Besides, it beats reading about an Oracle from a book when we could witness it live, now let's go." Hugo turned towards the door, grabbing Genis by the collar of his shirt to drag him there.

"BUT RAINE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

* * *

><p>With a gigantic swing of his hammer, Hugo knocked aside an incoming wolf, making it whine in pain. Though the attack had only left a gigantic gash on its hind leg, it was meant for it to slow the wolf down. Lloyd took the opportunity of the wolf's pain, running full speed at it while he heard Genis charging up behind him. As Lloyd jumped up high enough, his metallic swords poised upwards, Genis cried out, "FIREBALL!" The three fireballs soared through the air, heading straight for the wolf. Lloyd came down, his swords sinking through the wolf's fur and skin just as the fireballs hit it as well. With a final cry of agony, the wolf fell completely limp and still. Pulling out his swords and slashing the air a bit with them as an attempt to shake off the blood, Lloyd looked down at it before reaching over to pick up a few things that the wolf seemed to have been carrying.<p>

"Two more apple gels." He counted, putting them into his pockets with the rest of the stock that they had.

"How is it that Colette, our inhumane klutz, can make these daily trips and not – oh I don't know – die?" Hugo asked while using a 'red' handkerchief to clean off the blood from his spiked hammer.

Genis shrugged, "They always had someone go with her."

"Come on guys, we gotta keep moving, the chapel is up ahead." Lloyd called back at his friends who jumped out of their conversation. Walking up to Lloyd, the trio then started their way again, Hugo cut the silence that was barely going to start forming, with just a mere question.

"What is it that we're going to? I hear people call it a temple and then I hear people call it a chapel. What is it?"

"It can be called either way I guess, but most people call it a temple – sometimes we just slip though."

"Oh …."

Genis shrugged as they followed the red-clad warrior towards the temple, turning at the final hill that blocked their view of where the oracle beam of light was landing. At first sight, they saw the temple of darkish yellow with orange roofs and it had been built into the mountain next to it, more like it was nesting there. The bluish white beam of light was piercing the top of the temple, surging with more than enough power to make a blind man see the light for the first time.

"God damn, that's one big pillar of light." Lloyd murmured as Hugo looked at the length of the set of stairs with a sweat-drop or five.

Genis however, was the one sulking in the back – or more like hyperventilating.

"She is going to kill me, I am never even gonna be able to six foot three like I wanted to be. I haven't learned enough magic, I haven't even gotten Lloyd to know how to multiply – Raine is going to kill me!" He moaned as his head dropped into his arms from where he was kneeling. But he was only sulking for a minute before he turned to give an evil eye that was trying to burn a hole through Lloyd and Hugo's thick skulls. But they all snapped out of it when Hugo had noticed something at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Lloyd, Genis? What's that over there?" He pointed over to where a bloody lump of ripped robes laid.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes on it, only to have them grow wide before he ran over there. Making the others follow in suit. "Hey mister! What happened to you?" He asked as they reached him. Hugo had blanched while Genis stared wide eyed and very pale.

The man was white bearded and probably around his fifties or sixties. But they knew him alright.

"I-isn't this that pastor that taught us about Mithos a few years ago?" Genis asked weakly as Lloyd kneeled down and reached to grab the pastor's bloody hand.

Hugo watched as Lloyd checked for a pulse, while answering Genis. "… Yeah I think that's him…."

After a minute just when Lloyd retracted his hand from both the neck and wrist of the man, Genis spoke, "How is he Lloyd?"

Lloyd just shook his head. "He's long gone."

"I wonder who did this." Hugo muttered. "This doesn't look like monster work, monsters would've tears him up to shreds already, and the pastor only has the stomach wound where he probably bled to death." His eyes trailed down to the wound in the pastor's back that was completely covered in blood.

Genis bit his lip just as something washed over him, and a sound reached his pointed ears. "Hey … wait … what's all that noise up there?" Genis asked, looking up at the top of the stairs.

The other boys looked up as well, having heard the same thing, but again, it was Lloyd who reacted again. "Colette's up there." He whispered. The realization hit the others very hard, and soon, the pastor laid forgotten as the trio ran up the stairs with much force as possible that they could on their legs. Even Hugo couldn't complain about the long winding stairs that he had been looking at with doubt. Colette was up there and she was in danger, a lot of danger from the sound of it.

Lloyd reached the top of the stairs, and only to freeze as his gaze saw three desians. Hugo and Genis who had reached the landing next, had also caught sight of the scene before them. Three other pastors laid dead at the desians' feet. Two of the protectors that the boys had usually seen escorting Colette around outside the village, were bound and gagged against a fence. The three desians that their eyes were first on were just closing in on two remaining people. And those two remaining people were people that Lloyd, Genis, and Hugo knew very much, and finally, a man with dark brown v-shaped hair was watching over the scene.

"Alright old lady, hand over the Chosen and your life will be spared." The first desian hissed at Phaidra who had been standing in front of Colette, protectively. Colette was still trying to get in front as an attempt to protect her grandmother.

"Colette!" Genis cried out, horrified. Hugo reached out to shut Genis up but not before the three heads turned their way.

The second desian that was on the left, snorted. "And who are you three supposed to be? Back up?"

"Iselia has got some pretty weak people if you've noticed." The third chuckled.

"Lloyd, everyone, run!" Colette cried, as an attempt for her friends not to be killed.

"We won't let you desians take Colette anywhere!" Lloyd growled at the armored men.

Hugo nodded, "Yeah, no way in hell is that gonna happen!"

The men froze for a moment before they laughed.

"Oh really then?" The first chuckled, glancing over at the man – who must've been their superior – for a sign of protest before he dove straight of Lloyd. His large sword came up from the right and slammed downward. Lloyd had whipped out his swords in time for the three swords to clash together. "Then die at the hands of the desians you so hate!" The man hissed before the metal sparks were ceased as he jumped back.

Hugo jumped in front of Genis, whipping out his hammer as Genis began to charge up with his kendama. Hugo swung his hammer very close towards the second desian and then towards the third, making them both jump back and away from both Genis, and the place where Colette and Phaidra were huddled up to. Genis shouted as he threw his hand up towards the third desian, "Freeze, ICICLE!" An icicle tried to form itself around the last desian but it missed as the desian jumped up, using his blade to break the ice underneath him and land again.

Lloyd parried against his opponent's weapon that seemed to continuously rain down upon his space. Locking his foot into position, Lloyd prepared himself for an incoming blow by forming his swords into an 'X' position just as the desian sliced downward again. The action was fended off and Lloyd pushed the desian back and swung one of his own swords diagonally at the desian and tried to stab with the other. The desian's blade was thick enough to protect from both but the desian was too preoccupied with Lloyd to notice that Colette had slipped away from her grandmother and was running towards him, taking out her chacharms.

"Lloyd!" She cried, in hope that he would take that he would use that as his opening just as she cried; "RAY THURST!" causing the chacharms hit the desian right against the spinal cord in a chainsaw manner. Lloyd nodded and moved swiftly to bring his swords back before slashing at the ground. "Demon Fang!"

The attack smashed right against the desian's leg, making it bleed profoundly before he ran in. With one sword, he managed to throw the desian upward, and then in mid-air, Lloyd used both his twin-blades to do critical damage, slashing repeatedly against the desian's chest. Finally, he jumped back just in time for the desian to fall dead.

Hugo looked between his opponents who had kept jumping back when they got too close. He had been doing plenty of guarding for Genis who had managed to fry the second desian's arm. They were getting frustrated that they couldn't get any closer to the mage because of Hugo. The third desian tried again to get close enough but Hugo swung his hammer his way again, causing an effective gash to the shoulder this time. Deciding he was frustrated enough and seeing this as an opening, the other desian ran in, his sword at the ready as he ran towards Hugo, only for a sharp edge of water to hit him right in the gut, making him winded. Hugo smirked; "Infliction!" ramming the top of his spiked hammer right through the stomach of the desian who only made a choking sound, then heaving his hammer up with a lot of force that sent the dying desian flying over the stair case.

"Haha! Hope that teaches you from messing with me!" Hugo called after him, forgetting the other desian who was retreating towards the chapel doors.

Lloyd pointed one of his red coated swords towards the retreating desian, "What? Done already?" He demanded.

"Impudent brats…!" The foot soldier muttered as he turned sharply for the commander who took this as a signal.

Everything else was cut off as the commander man shouted towards the doors of the chapel, "Vidarr!"

The ground shook beneath them, making them all unsteady for a moment before a metallic spiked ball headed towards Hugo who jumped out of the way just in time, the ball barely grazing his face. Hugo paled immensely as he slowly turned towards the doors to reveal a very large man. Briefly, the thought of how much metal was fused together to make a helmet that big, wandered through Hugo's mind, but it was shaken away by the fact that Vidarr now loomed over him, making him very small in particular.

Hugo's eyes widened to the size of a wagon's wheel as he noticed that Vidarr was taking out a hammer of his own – although squared and with no sign of spikes like Hugo's.

Vidarr raised it high above Hugo's and it was coming down.

"HUGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos: You are about to die and that's where you end this chapter?<strong>

**Yup, pretty much ^^ It was getting too long, this chapter is like fifteen pages already! **

**Kratos: Yet you end it there.**

**Yes, actually I do – I read your latest debut in "****A Problem of Pediatric Proportions" by Regashi – nicely done there **

**Kratos: I see your latest debut in updating most of your stories was months ago.**

**Aha -_-'**

**Kratos: -raises eyebrow-**

**-Stares back-**

**Kratos: -narrow eyes-**

**Nothing you can do will convince me of updating the others.**

**Kratos: I will never do a skit with you again.**

**Damn it! REVIEW FAVORITE OR ALERT! THANK YOU!**


	3. The Oracle and Decisions

**Alright so here's the next chapter as promised. I worked on it all this damn morning because I haven't had a chance to work on it during the week. I've been super tired, crashed on my bed more times than needed. Found out something devastating before I figured that I wouldn't give up. But now that the weekend was here, I worked on this purely this morning and no one can know how tired I am.**

**Kratos: Of course you also watched your Black Cat anime?**

…**. You're evil even though I love you.**

**Kratos: -Raises eyebrow-**

**-Laughs awkwardly- um yeah so anyway, I included my best friend's gender bent character, Haru who will be sort of like a comic relief, along with Rita. Look below for details on what they do and stuff like that okay?**

**Kratos: Ferfrie D. does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Because if I did, Kratos would not appear as if he has a stick up his ass even though he is the most badass character in the series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Oracle and Decisions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The ground shook beneath them, making them all unsteady for a moment before a metallic spiked ball headed towards Hugo who jumped out of the way just in time, the ball barely grazing his face. Hugo paled immensely as he slowly turned towards the doors to reveal a very large man. Briefly, the thought of how much metal was fused together to make a helmet that big, wandered through Hugo's mind, but it was shaken away by the fact that Vidarr now loomed over him, making him very small in particular.<em>

_Hugo's eyes widened to the size of a wagon's wheel as he noticed that Vidarr was taking out a hammer of his own – although squared and with no sign of spikes like Hugo's._

_Vidarr raised it high above Hugo's and it was coming down._

_"HUGO!"_

* * *

><p>Sand whipped lightly around his face as he laid on the sanded brick walls of Triet. The sun was beaming down on him even though he was taking a nap, no trace of sweat trickled over his face. He wore a dark blue shirt that had its sleeves frayed. A bronze buckle held two straps that twirled around his left upper arm and ended at his elbow by another small belt. On his right arm, he had a white tight sleeve that went from the middle of his upper arm to the middle of his forearm. Around his neck he wore several necklaces of charms that he had apparently purchased in the marketplace. For pants, he had baggy beige jeans that fit him four inches out from his knees. He had to use small black belts to hold them around his calves just as his dark blue boots reached the same place to where the jeans stopped. His milk chocolate brown wild hair was styled up so that one lock was high about a good six inches and the others tried to follow the same pattern with only single braid just in front of his right ear. His caramel eyes were closed as he snored softly – sunbathing and getting a desert tan. Around his waist, he had three black belts, one holding a small brown pack, the second holding a sheath that was quite large, holding out a large ruby handle, and finally the third just held up his pants.<p>

As his mouth opened a bit so that his snore could get louder, he slowly began to regain consciousness again as he heard dull footsteps coming towards his spot.

"Haru!" The footsteps' owner called.

At the sound of his name, the boy groaned and rolled over when he recognized the voice. However, this didn't stop the newcomer.

"Jaiden is calling you because it's your turn to look for a bounty."

Haru groaned again and rolled over onto his other side, throwing an arm over the side of the wall and peered down at the person below.

It was a girl, a tanned girl with darkish blonde hair that mostly went down to skim her shoulders. Her large bangs covered her forehead as a small right portion was bound by a cross of two bobby pins. The rest of her hair and hair was covered by a sandy-yellow (originally white) cap with a lush green ribbon on the right. A turtleneck short-sleeve tunic that matched the color of the ribbon covered the top of her body. The left flap of the tunic was buttoned to the right with only two diamond shaped holes on her chest, barely showing her well-endowed chest. The tunic flared out in small ruffles around her thighs, opening from the front where sandy-yellow shorts were shown, shorts that were three inches above her tanned legs. She wore only one white belt around her upper arm, just an inch above long white gloves that went down to her hands, bound to her middle fingers by detailed rings. As for shoes, she had boots, sandy-yellow and sandy-green stripes just before it reached a black clasp and gold binds. Just above the white belt on her arm, was a yellow tattoo – a star. On her left side, underneath her ruffled tunic, was a green belt holding what appeared to be similar to a book bag, holding a rather large book. Her chocolate eyes squinted up at the boy.

"Can't you do it for me, Rita?"

"Get your ass down here!"

"Don't think I will~" Haru sang and laid back onto his back, looking at the sky.

Rita began to tap her foot impatiently before she called back up to him. "If you don't get down, Raven will have to look for a bounty and then she'll get all pissy on the both of us AND Jaiden just because you won't come down. Plus she's on her month." Rita hissed.

Haru's eyes snapped open and he swung his legs over the fence and looked down at Rita with a look of pure terror.

"Why don't you people tell me these things earlier, woman? She nearly ripped off my head last time she was on it!" Haru asked, completely terrified. Raven was Rita's older sister … who had this sort of temper that would look desians look like cute fluffy bunnies. But Haru knew, and knew by experience, that women – when they were on their time of month – had their emotions amplified whenever it occurs. Raven … well she could start another war in a heartbeat with her anger problems – a force to be reckoned with.

The girl spat on the ground before looking up at Haru again. "I thought you knew, just wanted to remind you how she was doing. Plus she just came home from shopping for supplies and its HER job to mind the shop today, she doesn't want to be doing more than she's supposed to."

"Oh no." Haru moaned as he let his head drop into his hands.

Rita pushed over her blond hair back behind her small pointed ears and sighed. "Yeah Jaiden had the guts to send her. The only reason she'll listen is because Jaiden is older and the stronger one right now."

Haru made an annoyed face and was about to jump off when he suddenly felt something, making him twist back and look out at the sand dunes that stretched far out as the mind's eye could see. But even from where he was, he could make out a large pillar of light touching the earth from behind several mountains. It had been there since before Haru decided it was time for a nap. But right now, he felt a gut-wrenching experience bubbling at the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was about to happen.

Only looking that way for a moment, he asked a question out loud for Rita to hear. "Hey Rita?"

"What?"

"Do you think anyone else is stuck here with us?"

Rita looked up at the boy who stared out over the desert a bit more again.

"What makes you think that, Haru?" She asked, stretching. Haru only shrugged as he shook his head and jumped down next to her.

"Don't know … just felt like something was going to happen … to someone I know." He muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets then started walking towards the store that his family owned.

* * *

><p>"HUGO!"<p>

Hugo could only take a moment of air before using his hammer to come in for protection. A sharp clang sounded through the area as both hammers met. The sheer force of the impact made a large impression in ground underneath Hugo, like a crater. The boy struggled for only moments before the other hammer was lifted. As quickly as he could possibly manage, Hugo scrambled out of the crater. But it appeared that Vidarr wasn't going to let him escape, for his hammer landed just on Hugo's right, making him jump and turn onto his back to look at the man. Vidarr lifted his hammer and brought it down towards Hugo who rolled out of the way again. He shut his eyes tight as he held up his own hammer as a weak source of protection from the coming hammer.

"FIREBALL!"

"DEMON FANG!"

"RAY THRUST!"

Three balls of fire came barreling towards the offending man, only to merge in with a wave of power and a chakarm that was heading that way too. Once it collided with Vidarr's side, it sent the man falling with a cry of pain and a long stream of cursing. Hugo opened his eyes and looked over. Apparently his three life-long friends weren't gonna let him die so easily.

Genis yelled out to him, "Hugo! Move!"

He actually did try to move out of the way. Hugo really did, but the moment that he made to stand and run, a large hand engulfed his leg making him fall over again and onto his face.

"Dammit!" He spat out sand as he looked over his shoulder to see what was holding him back. Vidarr was holding on tight to Hugo's leg with his injured hand. It seemed he wasn't done yet. But that was the least of his worries. Because now Vidarr was standing up and Hugo being held up by the legs. "H-hey now! Let me down!" He stated dizzily as he felt blood rushing to his head.

"Give us the Chosen or this boy dies!" Vidarr roared.

Hugo stopped flailing about as he looked up at the man holding him hostage then to his three friends. Apparently they didn't plan for this, Lloyd was looking in between Colette and Hugo then to Genis as if hoping the mage had the answer like always. Genis, however, was standing in a very shocked stupor. Colette was the only one to make a decision because she made to move forward. "Don't let him die!" She almost ran towards the commander had it not been for Lloyd who grabbed her arm to pull her back, and Hugo who yelled out.

"Don't you dare give up for me- AHH!"

Vidarr wasn't satisfied because now he opted to shut Hugo up by swinging him around like a rag doll. The said boy was now yelping as Vidarr was swinging him up like a lasso, nearly making Hugo's brain fly out.

Lloyd readied his swords, "Let him go!"

The ape of a man only grinned, making them all realize that Lloyd had said the wrong thing.

"Fine."

He released his grip on Hugo's ankles.

And then Hugo went flying like an eagle.

….

Okay maybe not like an eagle.

But he did go flying.

…

Well okay, as _close_ as he'll ever be to flying.

Flailing and shouting in the air, Hugo soared over Lloyd and the others, down one set of stairs and into a set of thorn bushes. Genis had whipped his head around to see if Hugo was alright, so he didn't see the incoming spiked ball heading his way. Lloyd threw himself in front of Genis, using his swords to block the oncoming attack. The mage turned at the sound of metal clanging against each other, mentally thanking Lloyd but realizing that he should keep his head in the battle, just as Vidarr deflected one of Colette's chakarms.

The only thought and realization that ran through Lloyd's head was 'We can't win against this strength!'

* * *

><p>"Ugh …." Hugo moaned, rubbing his head as he managed to climb out of the thorn bush. It wouldn't be the first that he fell into a bush like that, but last time he wasn't swung around like rope. Just the thought of being swung around made him flinch and even be a bit dizzier. Feeling like he was stepping on something, Hugo looked down only to jump away. He had been stepping on the dead desian from earlier. All Hugo had to say was … he knew how that guy felt now, being thrown over the staircase. Shrugging, he felt his pockets then over his shoulder to see if he still had this hammer but no … apparently his hammer was still up there in the middle of battle. With a groan and several cuts seeping blood around his face and legs, he started to re-climb those taunting stairs with a bit of a hurry. Though just as he stepped onto the first step, he saw green light form around him. Immediately, he felt his small wounds begin to melt away, making him feel refreshed for battle.<p>

'It felt just like the professor's way of healing,' Hugo thought as he looked around, his eyes completely getting caught on a purple-clad man with auburn hair. "Did you do that?" He asked curiously but only backed down when he caught sight of the cold cherry wood eyes looking down at him.

"I believe you were in a hurry to get back up those stairs." The man hinted and Hugo's mind snapped back to his original mission. Hugo only nodded and turned on heel to run back up the steps, forgetting to thank the man. 'Ah oh well, I got more important things to do than thank that guy, maybe he's here to help or something.' He thought as he reached up to the final landing, dodging a rouge fireball and looked around for his hammer. He saw it just behind Vidarr who was fending off a well preformed 'Tiger Blade' by Lloyd while Genis and Colette were catching their breaths. It wasn't going to be easy but he just had to try. Using the fact that Vidarr was distracted, Hugo began running towards him. Ducking under Vidarr's weapon, Hugo slanted himself and made a perfect slide under the overgrown man. He narrowly dodged a 'Sonic Thrust' and quickly stood once on the other side, grabbing his hammer as well.

He span around just in time to see Lloyd being thrown back and Vidarr taking out his hammer.

"L-Lloyd!" Colette cried and tried to jump to her feet, grabbing her chakarms and took aim.

Vidarr turned his attention towards her, raising his hammer up high. Hugo's eyes widened as he unconsciously began to run towards the scene to prevent it but was beaten to it by Lloyd who was blocking it with only the dull sound of a wham. Coming to a halt, Hugo quickly viewed Vidarr's weaknesses. Deeming the knee a good place to start, Hugo ran towards the giant again.

Lloyd looked up at the hammer that he was blocking, only realizing that it was inching closer through his means of protection. He noticed it beginning to move even closer and he paled. "Wait … wha-?" The hammer pushed through his barrier, like a ball, he was thrown to the side, hitting the post of the fence around the chapel. He didn't hear the angry cry of pain that had emitted from Vidarr as Hugo managed to create a large gapping hole in his large arm. But he did catch sight of Vidarr grabbing Hugo by the scruff of his coat and throwing him towards Genis. Both boys grunted when they hit the dirt together, luckily Hugo had rolled off and away from Genis as to not let the younger suffocate.

But that wasn't his biggest worry yet, what was his worry was that Vidarr was now advancing on him, pulling out a large sword from the sheath on his back. How many weapons did this guy have on him? He could only watch, as his hands and arms wouldn't correspond to his thoughts, as the blade began to come down on him.

"DIE!" Vidarr's voice rang through his ears….

But only just before a large clang was heard and everyone's heads snapped up to see a purple-clad figure with a swallowtail cape, holding off Vidarr's sword with a long sword of his own. With only a wave of his sword arm, Vidarr fell back, his sword spinning away from him. The auburn haired man looked over his shoulder at Lloyd, his eyes only widening a fraction of an inch if at all. "… I believe this opponent is a bit too tough for you …. Stand back." He cautioned half-heartedly then turned back towards the giant man who was noticeably wincing.

Lloyd, however, could only stare. In two ways actually, one in disgust and offense merged that this guy actually had a nerve to tell him to stand back. And the other one, was a look confusion. He felt like he met this guy before, the back seemed so oddly familiar but where? Where did he know this guy from?

He watched as the purple clad man was about to meet his doom for Vidarr raised his hammer with the arm that still had that gapping hole. But the doom never came. The stranger readied his sword and slashed upward on Vidarr's arm. Another cry of angered agony rippled off of Vidarr as his wielding arm fell to the floor, still clutching the large sword. Lloyd watched with wide eyes as it did. Was it even possible to cut through that thick of an arm? This guy was really strong … not that Lloyd would ever admit it.

The guy poised for another attack and made a strike just like a cobra would've. He moved slickly as he thrust his sword right at the middle of Vidarr's stomach. The overgrown man only gasped for air before the stranger ripped his sword through the skin, finally piercing through the heart before he pulled it out.

Lloyd flinched as Vidarr fell to the ground, dead. The group turned to final commander and desian who looked at the newcomer.

The commander spat, "Damn, I didn't think you'd show up. We'll retreat for now." The commander hissed before running towards the stairs with his remaining foot soldier.

Genis picked himself up from the ground to stare at the man as Hugo went to help Colette off the ground. "Incredible … that man … he just … wow!" Lloyd snorted and moved to stand, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, for saving my granddaughter – the chosen." Phaidra moved from her spot to bow her head at the man who slowly turned to her as the four others congregated with them.

Colette instantly did the same, "Thank you, very, very much sir!"

The delicate auburn eyebrow raised as cherry wood irises speculated the chosen. "I see. So this girl is the next chosen?"

"The one and only." Genis nodded only to have Colette slap her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"That's right! I forgot! Grandmother, I have to go through the trial and accept the oracle!" Colette bit her lip, looking around to see if they were any priests left.

Hugo raised his hand, "Hey what trial are you talking about?"

"Monsters, I presume. An evil presence radiates throughout the chapel, the Chosen must fight her way through inside, correct?" The strange glanced at Phaidra.

She sighed and nodded, "Yes of course … but the priests that were set to accompany you fell at the hands of the desians…."

Without hesitation, Lloyd put a hand on Colette's shoulder. "No worries Hugo, Genis, and I made it here with no problem, we can take on the job to protect Colette, right you two?" Lloyd looked over at Genis and Hugo, the former seemed a bit surprised while the latter was trying to crack his back since it was uncomfortable from the fact that he went flying just a few minutes ago. Lloyd turned back to Colette, "Is that alright with you?"

Colette's face set into a beam and she nodded frantically. "Yes, of course!"

"Lloyd? Genis and Hugo? I would be uneasy with just the three of you." Phaidra murmured, but the trio of boys heard it – in the back of Genis's mind, he was doing the hula for Raine would never have to know that he disappeared from class.

"What?"

"That's mean, Phaidra!"

"Your name," The stranger started, getting their attention at once, "is Lloyd?"

Lloyd and Hugo blinked, the latter looking at Lloyd who crossed his arms. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine."

Hugo face-faulted, he expected something a bit more … then again this is Lloyd.

The stranger, however, complied, bowing his head the slightest with his bang probably tickling his nose. "I'm a wandering mercenary by the name of Kratos." He turned to look at the old woman then, "As long as you can pay me, I will take on the job of protecting and escorting the Chosen." He offered.

Phaidra raised a hand to her chin, glancing over to her granddaughter before nodding again. "It can't be helped. Please, do take care of her."

"Hey we're going too!" Lloyd glowered at Kratos who raised an eyebrow.

Genis nodded. "Yeah, we've been Colette's best friends since we were little kids, and you barely even know her!"

Hugo grabbed Genis's shoulder, bending a bit so that he was cupping the mage's pointed ears. "Dude, I mean I know I really want to and all too but I don't think he'd try anything, I mean look at him! He looks like he's got a stick up his ass or something!"

Genis threw Hugo a skeptical look while Phaidra cleared her throat. "Very well, please be cautious upon entering and may the Goddess Martel wish you all luck."

* * *

><p>"You know, I used to think those stairs back out there were going to be a major pain in the ass, but who decided that we should keep going up and down these damn stairs just to push those damn blocks around?" Hugo complained as he sat down against a wall after having walked up the fifty-seventh step for the fifth time already. Quite frankly, he didn't like steps or stairs, he preferred normal walking areas instead. Genis fell right next to him, plainly agreeing what he thought.<p>

Colette bowed, "I'm really sorry! Just a little bit longer-"

"Come on you two, we just have to get back to that barrier wall and we'll get to the altar." Lloyd called to them.

"That's easy for you to say, me and Hugo aren't built for stuff like this unlike you." Genis stated, his voice came out muffled.

Lloyd only looked over his shoulder at them. "Hugo is, he's just too lazy."

"This coming from the boy who didn't do his homework this morning?" Hugo questioned skeptically while his head remained hanging, ready for a nap time.

"There's a difference between important things and homework."

"If you three are done with your squalling, then I would recommend getting up to continue." Kratos stated from the head point of the group. The three boys huffed while Colette skipped back into step, only Hugo and Genis weren't giving the 'know-at-all' look at the mercenary. Lloyd was.

But nonetheless, Genis and Hugo got up off the floor and continued walking with the rest of them. Only this time, Hugo decided to walk next to Kratos, peering up at the tall man while gnawing on his lip. Now that he looked at the man … he kind of looked like Lloyd …. If only Lloyd styled his hair down or something, it'd probably be the same or something,

Kratos caught the younger looking, making Hugo clear his throat and look away.

"So … thanks for earlier…."

No response.

"You know? From healing me? Thanks."

Still no response.

"You look like Lloyd."

Kratos raised an eyebrow down at the boy who blinked owlishly up at him. "Excuse me?"

"_Finally_, I was beginning to think you turned mute or something."

Kratos just continued to look at Hugo with his eyebrow raised, causing the teen to slightly back down.

"Fine then, old man, I was just trying to say thanks." Hugo muttered and slowly walked to let Kratos keep walking and to end up at the back with Genis.

The purple-clad warrior looked back in front, his mind briefly touching on a small memory of an acquaintance.

"_Martel, you're stiff, I was just trying to say hi."_

Hugo did seem a bit like Danielle. In a weird twisted way.

That was the only thought before what Hugo had said made him wonder … did he really look like Lloyd?

* * *

><p>Watching as Kratos struck down the final monster, a zombie, in their way to the barrier while Lloyd glowered at the man, a thought passed through Hugo's mind.<p>

Just probably an hour ago, he had killed a desian. A humanoid creature that once lived. Heck he even stood on top of the guy. Well sure desians did really bad things to humans, probably because of all the prejudice towards them and all but still. Bad people or not, Hugo just kill the guy like as if he was just a bug! It felt wrong, it really did. His hands felt dirty even though he was wearing gloves. In all honesty, when Hugo came here, he didn't think he'd have to kill, he didn't think that at all. But he's seen more death today than ever in his life.

But really … the Journey of Regeneration was coming up and Lloyd always wanted to go see Colette become an angel and Hugo's known for a long time that if Raine was gonna go then that Genis would too. Hugo knew that on the Journey, they would have to kill desians and rouges that threatened Colette's existence. So if Hugo wanted to be with his friends, he'd have to kill.

Feeling a poke in his back, Hugo snapped out of his small trance, turning to look down at Genis who had poked him. "What?"

"The warp panel." Genis pointed to the swirling circle in the middle.

It was then that Hugo realized that Genis and him were alone, the others seeming to have gone through already. Hugo nodded momentarily before standing onto the circle, activating it.

He felt distorted for a moment before he felt whole once again, in a new room where Colette was standing near the altar, Kratos was off to the side and Lloyd was to the right of Colette but a bit back. Thinking that he might be blocking Genis's way, he quickly walked off the warp and stood next to Lloyd, just behind Colette. Looking around, Hugo noticed that there was a ball of light just above the altar, brimming with light. 'So that's where the light went to….' He thought, thinking about that beam of light. It would've blind anyone if looking directly at it.

Genis's arrival was signaled when Hugo felt him brush past him and onto his left. Hugo noticed something.

"Hey what's that in the middle? That glowy thingie." He asked. Colette looked over her shoulder at the three boys.

"It's a Cruxis Crystal, father says I was born with it in my hand."

Lloyd tilted his head to look at it. "It looks different than the one in our history book."

Hell froze over … or at least Hugo thought so as he looked at Lloyd with eyes of a dinner plate and he was practically frozen. "L-Lloyd read the history book?" Genis looked surprised too but he snapped out of it to answer the question.

"If you actually paid attention then you would've heard that the Cruxis Crystal is truly formed when the Chosen has been _accepted_ as The Chosen of Mana." Genis told.

Hugo was sulking in the corner however.

"I can't believe he actually looked at the pictures in the history book! He never told me!"

But the ruckus was cut off as a light shined from the Cruxis Crystal throwing light into the air, nearly making the group go blind. Just as Hugo looked up, he saw the being. An angel was descending from the roof. Wings like a white pigeon's, blond hair like Colette's, wearing a pastor's hat, and was in a robe. Exactly how they had all pictured angels in school. Hugo thought he just could've passed for a normal pastor if he put away his wings but other than that … there was really nothing special about the man. The blue eyes of the man looked down towards Colette who stood up straight, her hands in prayer.

"I am Remiel, an Angel of Cruxis sent here to guide the Chosen Colette, daughter of the mana lineage on her journey to Heaven as the next Chosen." The angel said in an all-mighty voice. Nonetheless, Hugo remained interested on the subject. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of this world, will thou accept, Chosen?" Remiel didn't look like he was going to take no as answer, or that's what he looked like to Hugo, he wasn't so sure if the others thought that….

"Yes, your Holy One." Colette nodded.

"Very well," Remiel raised his arm and the Cruxis Crystal was raised from it's position. It floated before Colette, gleaming in light. If Hugo got a closer look at it, he would've been able to see it morphing. Just as it finished, the small ball of light containing the crystal, seized Colette around the neck, as to position itself as if accepting her as true.

Colette's eyes had shut tight as it clung onto her pale skin, and only when it was done, did she look up at the angel.

Remiel looked pleased, "From this moment on, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration." He raised his other arm, dropping the first, and turned his arm to the side. "We of Cruxis bless this event by bestowing the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant!" Hugo's eyes darted out the window, exactly where he saw the Tower of Salvation, piercing up through the ground and unto the heavens.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation…." Lloyd looked mildly impressed while Genis beamed at the tower.

"Now the world will be saved!"

"I wonder how long it took the angels to build something like that." Hugo wondered out loud, causing everyone, even Kratos and Remiel, to look at him. Only then did the black-haired boy realized he said that out loud. "W-well it's true, that thing looks like it goes on for miles and miles!" He told them while blushing and turning to cross his arms and look at the ground.

Remiel coughed lightly as to get the attention back, "Chosen of Regeneration, Colette. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and then climb the stairs it holds within to Heaven in distant lands!"

Colette nodded furiously, "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel nodded with a small smile of his own, "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant thy the powers of the angels with each seal that thy unlock. Once thou is reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

'Thus the World Regeneration …. Oh man I'm hungry….' Hugo thought half heartedly, lightly patting his stomach.

"Thank you, I swear my life that I will regenerate the world." Colette pledged.

"Head South to the Seal of Fire offer thine prayers in that distant land. It is where we shall meet again, Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel bowed his made and began to fly upward. Colette bowed her head once more.

"Of course, Lord Remiel."

And with a flash of light, the angel was gone.

Then a large gurgle erupted from the center of the room. Again, everyone looked to the middle where Hugo stood, eyes closed, patting his stomach, a little bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. "Man buffalo chicken wings sound good right now." He muttered.

Lloyd and Genis laughed. "Were you just looking at the wings, Hugo?"

"It's lunchtime about now and I usually eat around this time!" Hugo whimpered before remembering what had happened and looked at Colette who seemed a bit troubled. "Oh sorry Colette! My stomach has a mind of its own, anyway, that was great!" Hugo fist pumped while his other hand still rested on his stomach. Instantly, the other two agreed.

"I wish Raine was here to see it! Colette is officially the Chosen of Regeneration!" Genis beamed.

Lloyd grinned, "Not bad, I can't wait to travel with you Colette, we'll all get to see you become an angel with our very own eyes!"

"Hey, now that you're officially the Chosen, are you going to start being like Mithos the Hero?" Hugo asked, tilting his head. None of them noticed as Kratos made the slightest twitch as the mention.

Colette paused before nodding and smiling. "I'll try, don't worry, don't worry!"

Lloyd and the other two face-faulted.

"Chosen," Kratos started, leaning away from the wall and moved towards the warp panel, looking over his shoulder at Colette. "We shall be leaving, we must inform your grandmother of the situation at hand."

"Oh yes, of course!" Colette agreed, walking past Lloyd and Hugo to stand next to Kratos. She only turned back to the boys as Kratos was warping away. "Thank you three so much for your help! I really appreciated it!" And then she was gone too.

Another stomach gurgle ran through the room as it's owner turned to Genis. "See? I told you that guy had too much of a stick up his ass to make a move."

"You never know." Genis muttered as what appeared to be a roar, sounded out from Lloyd's stomach. The younger two glanced at their superior who rested a hand on his own red-clad stomach.

"I'm hun-hungry." Lloyd yawned, stretching as he too made way to the warp panel.

* * *

><p>Genis's stomach mimicked the other two as they reached the entrance room. "Man I really should've packed a sandwich or five.<p>

"Keyword, SHOULD'VE."

"Oh shut up."

"He is right you know."

"As opposed to you which is never."

"Genis, shut it."

"You shut up, Lloyd."

"Both of you shut up, because if you don't-"

"What are you three doing here?"

Hugo practically jumped out his skin, Genis froze like a deer in headlights, and Lloyd crashed into the wall behind him.

"Pr-professor!" Hugo laughed nervously as he turned to look at his deathly serious teacher.

"He-hello! Funny to see you in a place like this, right Professor?" Lloyd gave her a scared grin while Genis just stayed frozen.

Raine's cold blue eyes, narrowed at her pupils. "I had permission from Phaidra to view the Chapel for it appears to no longer have monsters since the seal here was released. You three are supposed to be in class studying."

Lloyd looked around, panicked, before deciding to stick to the truth. "W-well we left class because we heard Desians came to the chapel so when we got here they cornered Colette but we saved her with the help of some Kratos guy and – you're not gonna care are you- OW, OW, OW! NOT THE EAR!" Raine had grasped Lloyd by the ear and was now glowering at the other two were practically looking like dust now.

"You three have been bad and now this is your punishment." Raine gave them a look that would've made the Satan run the other way in terror. She sent her white booted foot to Lloyd's stomach, knocking the complete wind out of him, making him go flying against the wall. Genis and Hugo looked at Lloyd to Raine and back in heartbeat seconds. Raine grasped Genis by the collar of his shirt, holding his arms behind his back tightly while using her foot to push him forward, making him yelping in pain. Hugo was frozen to spot with horror as Genis fell to the ground, panting as he felt his numbed arms. Looking up at Raine who now loomed over him, Hugo paled miserably under her wrath as she lifted up her leg as if to stomp on him. She actually did … just in the area that hurts the worst for guys. Hugo nearly screamed like a little girl as he fell to the floor, curling up into a ball as if to protect his area from further harm.

He literally would have to say, he preferred detentions.

"Now, get back to the village. School has been cancelled for the rest of the day so just be careful." She told them in a now softer voice.

Genis looked up, "But- but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to examine this chapel of course. Now get going to the village." Raine sighed and turned away toward another corridor.

Lloyd and Genis looked over at Hugo as Raine began to walk away.

"Can Hugo even walk anymore?"

Hugo groaned in pain.

* * *

><p>Hugo had opted to hop the rest of the way to the village for the pain was unbearable, barely wearing off halfway to the village. Now that he was in the village, tired and in numbed pain, he walked normally with only Genis and Lloyd to pity him.<p>

"Really, how much did it hurt? On a scale from Heaven to Mighty Ratatosk Damned You to Oblivion in Hell, what would you rate it?" Lloyd asked as they entered the village premises.

"Might Ratatosk Damned You to Oblivion in Hell. Genis where did your sister learn to get so violent?" Hugo asked, looking at the small mage who chuckled and shrugged.

"She probably got that from one part of our family."

Hugo shuddered, "One scary family you have."

Lloyd and Genis laughed.

"Only you got the worst end of the stick."

"The rotten end."

Lloyd slammed his fist into his other hand in thought, "Oh yeah, aren't they having that Journey Regeneration meeting at Colette's house? Where they're organizing who's going with Colette on the journey, right?"

Genis looked at Lloyd in alarm, "I thought you were kidding!"

"No way!" Lloyd shook his head before grinning widely, "I wanna go and protect Colette and see her become an angel with my own eyes! It'll be fun!"

Hugo grinned and put his arms behind his head, "Yeah, I wanna go too! People here don't really like me anyway and I wanna travel! When I had the chance when I was eight I never did because I was unconscious, and now that my friends are going, I wanna go too!"

The two older boys looked down at Genis who thought about it, looking at the ground before back up at them. "I'll go if Raine goes."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

So with that, the trio took to the south and walked towards Colette's house, to get their permission to go as well.

* * *

><p>Haru moaned as he dropped his head on the bar counter. There wasn't a bounty in sight and Haru wasn't allowed to get a beer according to the bartender.<p>

"_Remember last time you had ten too many beers, Haru?"_

"Oh come on, it was only one time!" Haru muttered, looking longingly at the beers that were right behind the counter. Of course, last time he got drunk, he accidentally fell into a girl's chest, stole a dog, and ended up with the biggest hangover of his life. It was simple, from that day he swore he never was going to drink another beer … that went down the drain at Jaiden's birthday party. But whenever he walked into the bar, the bartender wouldn't let him touch any of the alcohol.

A drink swerved right in front of him and Haru's eyes shined as he instantly grabbed it and downed it, only to put the cup back down and glower at the bartender. "That was pure water!"

"Sorry sonny boy but last time you gave men a bad name when you fell into that girl's chest."

"Pssh yeah right, you would've given everything to have fallen like I did!"

"Be that as it may, you're not getting any."

"You dickhead!" Haru spat before the door opened and the postman came running in with a stack of papers.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, reaching under the counter to pull out a bucket of nails and a hammer, "Latest bounty?"

"Oh yeah," the postman nodded, taking the offered items, "We got a large selection, whose your selection of sweepers in the area, Rio?"

"That idiot over there," The bartender, Rio, pointed at Haru who looked plainly offended, "His brother Jaiden, his two lady cousins Rita and Raven, you know Pablo and Louie, and there's Gregory, Amie, Willis, those regular older people. The latest we've had was this guy and his family, and that was six years ago."

The postman tsked and sized up Haru who blinked. "What's this one's name?"

"Haru Monia, a real idiot this one but he's good with his Xordfire."

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?"

"He usually goes by Pawpad Sweeper when he's doing sweeping jobs. Usually wears some pink outfit to get the job done."

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST PINK? I'LL LET YOU KNOW REAL MEN WEAR PINK!"

"Pink makes you gay, stupid."

"I AIN'T FUCKING GAY ALRIGHT? YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OLD MAN!"

The postman bit his lip as he watched the display between the fifteen year old and the bartender. In a stage-whisper, he asked Rio, "Is he sober?"

"Yes, I don't let him have any drinks since the last time he got drunk, he's just mental in the head."

"I AIN'T MENTAL EITHER!"

Rio raised an eyebrow at the postman as if to prove a point. The postman only glanced at the boy before sighing and putting out the papers on the bar counter. "Well either way, I'm gonna put these up, kid. You'll have a fine selection now for these bounties since you're the first. Take a few for your friends. Our biggest bounty is the one of that giant desert worm that's been eating some local tourists here in the desert. I recommend bringing it's head here, but we barely even managed to get a picture of the thing. It dives in the sand like as if it's water. A nasty thing it is."

Haru looked at the bounty that the postman held out to him. "How much is it worth?" Taking the paper to read the information

"Enough to buy you fifty Hokonisia Peak passes off the bat. Fifty million gald. It's killed about a thousand people and animals by now, think a kid like you can handle it?" The postman asked, taking a few papers over to the board.

Rio laughed. "He's probably already got a game plan, this one. Look at his eyes, he's clearly calculating his chances."

"I'll need Jaiden for help on it, Rita or Raven would do a good job as bait, but other than that, this worm looks too easy. Just like any other worm raiding the Luin Forest and the Hima floors. A pure snitch it'll be." Haru smirked and then looked up at the other papers to find some decent ones for his family members. "I'll take that Fru – Fron – that F guy worth eight hundred grand and that Yuno girl too, the one worth one hundred grand." He held out his hands for the papers, the postman reluctantly replied and the moment that Haru had them in his hands, he made a dash for the door, leaving dust in his wake.

Looking at the open door, the postman bit his lip. "Is the little guy gonna be alright?"

"Dunno but he always comes back alright, he's just a bit mental in the head and that's what helps him." Rio chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they wouldn't let me go."<p>

"Just chillax Lloyd, Colette will probably sneak us out with her and into the journey if we ask nice enough."

"Colette wouldn't put us in danger like that, Hugo."

"Genis, when I'm trying to console this guy, let me try to make up some crap to at least bring his hopes up."

Genis rolled his eyes at his two best friends, the oldest had his arms crossed and was practically pouting, the second oldest was just patting his stomach that was barely quelled by the cinnamon cracker that Phaidra gave him. Lloyd in a bad mood, not even with a cracker to hold his roaring stomach, and the fact that he met a swordsman that showed him up didn't quite make the happiest of days for the boy even though it was his best friend's birthday. WHICH HE FORGOT. Genis smirked, patting his pocket that had twenty pieces of gald. Now that you mention it, Hugo wasn't in a bad mood even though he went through the air, flying just hours ago, or that he killed a man, or that he got stomped on the most sacred place for male species all around, or that he lost twenty gald to his best friend, or that he was still roaring hungry.

"Lloyd just lighten up, you have to make that bracelet with your heart in on it!"

"It's a necklace." Genis corrected.

Hugo blinked before shrugging with an embarrassed grin, "Oh – well whatever it is, you gotta make it with a lightened heart, that's how I made that novel for Colette!"

Lloyd sighed and nodded, a smile rising to his lips. "You know what? You're right! I'm gonna go home to start on it right now!"

Genis thought for a moment before stopping his friend from getting closer to the exit that was just around the corner. "Hey Lloyd? Mind if I got part of the way with you?"

Lloyd and Hugo looked back him, surprised. "Uh, not at all, but do you have to go somewhere?" Lloyd asked.

Smiling, Genis held up a bag of cookies and looked down at it softly. "I need to go see a friend."

Instantly Lloyd and Hugo began salivating. "You got another bag of cookies? Are they for us?"

"Pssh, no."

And Lloyd and Hugo face faulted.

"I have these for a friend." Genis explained. Hugo pouted, crossing his arms.

"Man and you have us starving to death right in front of you?"

Genis snorted and laughed, "But you guys eat all the time, her on the other hand," Genis looked down at a pebble that he kicked, "She's always hungry…."

"Oh, you mean the dog you always give half your lunch to right?" Lloyd asked.

Genis blinked. "Wha-what?"

Hugo smirked, "Oh, I don't think it's a doggy friend he has, maybe it's a lady friend."

Rolling his eyes, Genis shoved Hugo's face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, she's a friend and she's not a dog."

"But considering that the village is short on food half of the time, that's real noble of you, Genis." Lloyd smiled warmly at the silver-haired boy who blushed lightly.

"You had us thinking you secretly taking care of a dog that the professor wouldn't let you keep or something." Hugo put his arms behind his head as they slowly walked towards the gated exit.

The mage huffed impatiently, "How rude, she's a human!"

"Well moving that aside, I didn't know you had a friend outside the village other than me." Lloyd stated as he looked ahead.

"Does it matter?"

"Hey aren't you super hungry to make a trip to the forest too, Hugo?" Lloyd asked, looking at the black haired boy that continued to walk with them.

Smiling, Hugo shrugged. "Nah, there's actual fruit that I can get off the trees and people won't yell at me for it so I'm going along to eat, meet this friend of Genis's and then I'll go see what Dirk made to eat, because I'm starving." He patted his eager stomach.

"Oh well suit yourself- AHH!"

"WHINE~"

Lloyd met the floor as a large white and green impact ran right into him, Genis had tumbled to the ground as well while Hugo had, again, been hit in his area by the impact's hind leg. A long wet pink tongue was not licking Lloyd's face with familiarity and rejoice. Whining was heard from the animal's mouth and throat. Instantly, Lloyd flailed about, shouting commands at the creature as Genis sat up and Hugo crawled away from the creature as to be 'safe'.

"Noishe! Noishe DOWN!" Lloyd shouted, causing the creature to sit down and whine, putting it's head on Lloyd's leg with a weary note.

Hugo and Genis looked at the creature and sweat-dropped. "Have you been riding Noishe here again, Lloyd?" Genis asked tiredly, rubbing his head.

"THERE IT IS!"

The trio looked towards the exit where once of the village guards was running towards them.

"Lloyd Irving, how many times have I told you, don't let that creature into the village!" The exasperated villager cried as he reached the three that now had gotten to their feet.

"Dammit his name is NOISHE and he's a DOG! Get it straight!"

The man cowered a bit, "Sorry but it doesn't look like a dog!"

"Well he is so just drop it alright?" Hugo asked, still wincing from where he had gotten hit.

"Oh fine," The guard sighed before remembering what he was meant to do, "Oh Lloyd, the mayor wanted me to ask, have you been playing near the desian ranch?" He asked the red-clad warrior who looked taken aback. No one noticed that Genis went rigid.

"Hell no, never even gone near that place." Lloyd answered with an eye roll. He looked over at his two friends, "Right, Genis? Hugo?"

Hugo snorted, "Lloyd would probably rather give up his swords than go there, and we all know how much Lloyd loves his swords, right?"

"Y-yeah, no way would Lloyd go near there!" Genis nodded

The man nodded both tiredly and relieved, "Alright then, if you say so kids. Just be careful when you go home. Those desians attacked the Chosen at the temple with that treaty in effect. Beware."

"We will." Hugo smiled, innocently, causing the man to smile and nod at them before turning on heel and walking away.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Lloyd fist-pumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Again the chapter was getting LONG but there you go, something to satisfy yourselves with. The next chapter should be up next weekend if I could manage it. Oh and Danielle is my gender bent friend DoorToThe, you'll know more about his character latter on as well ;)<strong>

**Kratos: … what is an Xordfire?**

**Oh that! It's a new weapon that I created for my friend CKHC's character because she asked for a magical sword but that was an axe, and then because of her new loving for Black Cat the anime, she wanted a pistol too! So I made it a magical sword and axe that was plainly noticeable that it was merged together but when she pulls a hidden trigger, the axe part merges completely with the sword that splays out like a flower or opens like Forcystus's gun and since the weapon is linked completely with her mind, she can shoot from a small little bullet to a beam like Samus's in Brawl.**

**Kratos: Your mind works in the strangest of ways.**

**True, and for people who never heard of Black Cat – it's a more than 90% chance possibility, a Sweeper is a bad guy catcher – kind of like an Auror for those who have read Harry Potter, except a Sweep catches bad guys for a bounty, like they turn them in for money. But the Sweepers that Haru, Jaiden, Rita, and Raven are here, are the ones that catch monsters and bounty men/women, and if they have to, they kill the thing if it gets too out of hand.**

**Kratos: And your friend requested you make her that?**

**Nah, she wanted to be an assassin but then I suggested she be a Sweeper and she said 'Hell yeah!' so there you go ^^**

**Kratos: … Review, favorite, or alert, thank you.**

**Later everyone! See you next week!**


	4. Danger Zones

**Huzzah! Finally the next chapter! Sorry about the delay everyone!**

**Kratos: She had issues.**

**Yeah I did! I had family issues. See my internet computer is in my sister's room and my sister didn't work for the past few days so I couldn't get on the computer. Last week I had tried out for soccer – but I didn't make the cut (oh well, better luck next time right?) – so I had no time to write until this weekend which I slept in and relaxed and got a bit lazy.**

**Kratos: Such as giving up on writing this chapter when you really wanted to finish that other anime you were watching.**

**Mamotte! Lollipop is very interesting – I wished they made more episodes T.T**

**Kratos: … Ferfrie D. does not own Tales of Symphonia in any way, shape or form.**

**I'm too young to be able to manage something this famous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Danger Zones<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh fine," The guard sighed before remembering what he was meant to do, "Oh Lloyd, the mayor wanted me to ask, have you been playing near the desian ranch?" He asked the red-clad warrior who looked taken aback. No one noticed that Genis went rigid.<em>

"_Hell no, never even gone near that place." Lloyd answered with an eye roll. He looked over at his two friends, "Right, Genis? Hugo?"_

_Hugo snorted, "Lloyd would probably rather give up his swords than go there, and we all know how much Lloyd loves his swords, right?"_

"_Y-yeah, no way would Lloyd go near there!" Genis nodded_

_The man nodded both tiredly and relieved, "Alright then, if you say so kids. Just be careful when you go home. Those desians attacked the Chosen at the temple with that treaty in effect. Beware."_

"_We will." Hugo smiled, innocently, causing the man to smile and nod at them before turning on heel and walking away._

"_Alright then, let's get going!" Lloyd fist-pumped._

* * *

><p>"Say Genis, how far does your friend live from the village?"<p>

The silver-haired mage lifted his head from the apple he was munching on, to look at Lloyd. Hugo was currently jumping from tree to tree, scouring for any fruit he could find even though he's eaten seven apples, three oranges, twelve grapes, several strawberries and blueberries. They were nearly halfway through the forest already, just a bit more and Genis would be at his destination, or so he proclaimed. For the entire time, the trio had ambled along, talking about the journey or how Noishe didn't like monsters or such. Hugo kept cutting off conversations and such whenever he spotted something that looked like fruit and practically ran for it. Lloyd had sometimes done the same, but he had out-eaten Hugo by a milestone long ago. But they continued to eat nonetheless.

Genis shrugged, "W-well, not far-far, closer than you though."

"Oh, does she work in the village or something? It's kind of rough to live out here all by herself." Lloyd pursed his lips in thought.

Shaking his head, Genis sighed, "Nope, and she doesn't live alone either … but her conditions are worse."

"Oh."

"Well," Hugo started after he landed next to them, gulping down a supply of blueberries and had a few peaches in his hand, "it can't be worse than living with Desians now can it?" He asked idly, wiping his face from any of the fruits' juices that might've squirted on him. Genis froze for a moment.

"Desians huh?" Lloyd wondered out loud, "Aren't they all half-elves?"

Genis hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so…."

"I wonder why they do what they do."

Neither of the older boys noticed Genis's slightly edgy character at the moment. "Y-yeah, I wonder about that t-to…."

Hugo shrugged, inspecting one of the peaches, "They got issues, if you haven't noticed, and prejudices against half-elves have gone on since before the thousand years of the Kharlan War. They probably just want revenge on all those humans who hate them even if they were innocent before they became desians."

Lloyd thought about it while Genis walked silently between the boys. Breaking the silence, Lloyd clapped a hand onto Genis's shoulder and gave him the thumbs up. "Well at least Genis and the Professor are elves right?"

"Y-yeah!" Genis gave him a nervous smile before realizing where they going. Quickly he ducked away from Lloyd's grip and ran towards the secondary path, turning only to say, "Well this is my stop!"

Hugo literally dropped the last few peaches he was holding to gape at Genis while Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Genis, this is the Desian Ranch, you know that right?" He asked, stepping towards Genis.

Genis pulled out a bag of cookies, looking down at it sadly. "Yeah…."

"Wouldn't this violate the treaty?" Hugo asked, looking mildly confused.

The mage shook his head.

"The Desians already attacked at the Chapel when Colette was there, remember?" He stated before quickly adding, "I mean, I know I'm not supposed to! But … that friend we were talking about … she's here and I want to tell her about the Oracle!" Genis explained, murmuring now, "I want to tell her that maybe there will be hope that the desians no longer exist when Colette completes the journey."

Hugo and Lloyd looked at each other then back at Genis. It only took a second for them to decide before they began to walk past Genis with Noishe trotting after them, further into the territory. Genis whirled around to look at them.

"Wha-"

"Come on Genis." Hugo waved for Genis to follow.

Lloyd looked over his shoulder with a smile, "Well we can't really let you go alone now can we?"

"We'd be like those fussy old women we always see fretting over grandchildren; we'd be worried as hell now come on!"

Sea blue eyes widened in realization before they closed and opened to show thankful and bright eyes. "Lloyd … Hugo … thanks you guys."

Smiling at one another, the trio of boys and the dog-like creature made their way further in the ranch. Making it to the gate, the boys quickly ducked, with Genis at the lead, and crawled to the left. A small whimper came from Noishe who was still standing. Lloyd crawled back, slinging his arm over Noishe's shoulders and neck and pulled him down gently as he could and quickly crawled back to the group. The red-clad warrior threw back a look at the creature to follow in suit. Instantly, Noishe shuffled over to them, whining very quietly and was welcomed with a 'shh' from Lloyd.

This continued for a few more minutes until they nearly reached the end of the barbed fence and near a mantled wall. Genis sat up slowly, looking over the small wall that had hid them for the past several minutes. Looking back over at his friends, he motioned for them to do the same. Hugo rose and only let his eyes and up be seen from over the little wall. His fingers pressed against the small wall as to hold him while he was crouched. Once Lloyd took that stance as well, with Noishe who looked oddly unnoticeable, they saw what was most terrifying that they've seen yet.

A crack of a whip sounded out through the clearing. The three pairs of eyes settled on a desian who was whipping a teenage girl who had apparently stopped push a block in a line that other prisoners were in. Blood swished out from under the attack, hitting the ground the same time that tears did. The girl whimpered and continued to push the block, as to avoid another whipping. There were about ten of those desian bastards that were tapping their whips against their thighs, like vultures waiting for their prey to land dead. It was sickening.

"Keep moving you worthless bitches!" One of the desians hissed, cracking his whip at pure air.

In another part where the children were being forced to do push-up with one hand, a desian paced in front of their line, tapping his own whip. "I can't hear you pathetic brats! Start over! And it's two hundred this time!"

Hugo winced, "And it's right in the middle of the day! Those kids look like they barely have any meat on their puny bones!"

"This is terrifying … don't they also have old people around here too?" Lloyd whispered to Genis who nodded.

"Yeah, they have to do the exact same as the other adults though." He stated miserably.

A large beep sounded, causing Genis to drop down and the others to follow the act slowly.

"Have they figured out that we're here?" Lloyd asked, his mind racing. Genis shook his head and sat down.

"No they're letting the prisoners take a break while the desians go inside to wait for their shift changes."

Hugo snorted as he leaned against the small wall. "I don't know how you do it Genis, to keep coming here like this."

Genis sighed, "Yeah I know … but because my friend is always starving …."

"You feel like you just can't leave her like that." Lloyd finished, reassuring Noishe by petting him.

"Exactly…." Genis nodded solemnly.

Hugo tapped the ground with his fingers, anxiously waiting for the guards to leave. "How long does this usually take?"

"They're probably about done right now. So let's see…." Genis peeked over the small wall of protection to view his surroundings. "You guys can get up a bit, all desians are gone and – there she is!" Genis stated happily before lifting his arm a bit to wave over his friend that now Hugo and Lloyd could see was an old woman. She had graying hair and green eyes. Her nose was a bit crooked … probably from a broken nose. As she walked towards them, both of the older boys could feel a somewhat positive vibe from her.

"Ah Genis," The lady greeted, walking up to the spot they were before noticing Hugo and Lloyd. "Ah are those your friends?" She inquired; her arms crossed over her flat, probably hungry, stomach loosely.

Nodding, Genis introduced them. "Marble this is Lloyd and Hugo. Lloyd, Hugo this is Marble."

Hugo waved with a smile and Lloyd merely nodded with a huge grin, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Genis beamed widely before turning to Marble completely, "Hey Marble, did you see the oracle? There was an oracle!" The boy all but jumped up and down.

"Of course," Marble nodded pleasantly, "I also saw the Tower of Salvation. This is the signal for the Chosen's Journey to finally begin. I do hope that the Chosen is successful this time…." By this time, Lloyd and Hugo were already standing as Genis just straightened up.

"The previous Chosen failed right?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marble nodded solemnly, "Yes, the previous Chosen was murdered by desians."

Biting his lip, Hugo remarked, "The ones before were either too weak in battle causing got themselves killed by monsters or desians slaughtered them."

Lloyd cast a look of 'what the hell' back to Hugo who only shrugged.

"Geez, I hope Colette will be alright." Genis murmured, putting a finger to his lip in thought.

Bringing her hands up in prayer, Marble bowed her head, "Then let us pray to Holy Martel, shall she guide the Chosen on a safe and successful journey…."

A glint of light hit Lloyd's cherry wood irises before it had hit Hugo's, directing his attention strictly on Marble's hand. Almost gasping and tripping over himself to take a step to get a look at the thing that had caught his eye, Lloyd started, "Hey Grams-"

Although Marble seem fine with him calling her that, Genis on the other hand glowered and corrected him while kicking him in the shins. "Her _name_ is Marble!'

"Marble," Lloyd glanced at Genis before looking back to the glistening object, "Isn't that an exsphere?"

Marble looked down at her hand in surprise, holding it up for a clearer view. Exactly from where it was placed, sat the small red sphere that was pulsing with power. The skin around the exsphere was distorted, as if the exsphere was sucking up all the moisture it could, making the top of Marble's pale hand look very wrinkled and stressed. The woman only turned her hand to get a view of it. "Is that what this is called? They placed it shortly after I came here…."

Hugo's critical eye locked on the sphere then looked down at his own. "Yep, that definitely looks like one." He glanced over to where Lloyd was now unwrapping his gloved hand free from the bandage.

"Yeah, it is one." He held up his own hand to show Marble. "Exspheres are used to maximize the user's ability. I use mine in combat, as does Hugo." Lloyd explained, gesturing towards himself then to Hugo.

"Usually," Hugo added, "exspheres have a key crest but it looks like Marble's is directly attached to the skin…." He murmured.

Lloyd inspected Marble's hand swiftly before nodding. "An exsphere without a key crest is dangerous…."

Genis instantly panicked. "What do you mean dangerous?" He looked at Hugo who only shrugged.

"Lloyd should know, I only know that if you lack a key crest, it's dangerous." He told the mage who wheeled around to Lloyd.

"According to what dad has told me, attaching an exsphere directly to the skin, can make you sick. But ironically, an exsphere is useless unless attached directly to skin. So in order to prevent you from getting sick, you must carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the exsphere. That's a key crest." Lloyd explained as Marble smiled.

"You're very knowledgeable." She commented, which Lloyd would've grinned to but instead he then added, "Though, it looks like Marble's exsphere doesn't have a key crest."

Paling Genis grabbed Lloyd's sleeve. "There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!"

"Your dad is a dwarf; you gotta know how to do something like that." Hugo murmured softly.

"It's not easy as one can think. Key crests are dwarven technology, if it was the spell, I could do it but…." Lloyd glanced up from the ground to look at Genis. After staring at the sea blue eyes that almost brimmed with determination, he sighed deeply. Running a gloved hand through his brown tresses of hair, he nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll ask my dad and see what he can do."

Hugo grinned, clamping Lloyd on the back while Genis beamed. "Thank you so much Lloyd! See this is why I like you!"

Both Hugo and Lloyd sweat-dropped. "That might be going a bit too far."

Marble chuckled, giving Lloyd a grateful yet vexed look. "Please, don't trouble yourself over this."

"Hey no worries-"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING OVER THERE?" Hugo and Genis whirled around while Lloyd only looked over his shoulder. There were two desians pulling out their swords at them a good few meters away from them. A bushy tree was blocking their view of Marble, who was not fretting over them.

"Hurry, the three of you run!" She cried, her voice barely heard by Noishe's whine as he quickly jumped behind Lloyd, growling at the desians.

Genis took a step back, "Lloyd this is bad – very bad!"

Lloyd looked at Noishe then to cliff that they were standing next to then back at the desians. "Let's run!"

"Wait what?" Hugo demanded, turning to look at Lloyd to moved to grab Genis by his upper arm.

"There are only cliffs – GYAAA!" Lloyd had tossed him onto Noishe's back while Hugo could only stare before he too was grabbed by the hem of his jacket and tossed onto Noishe's back as well. "Hey you can't just-" Hugo started angrily, making to try and get off but Lloyd whistled at Noishe who howled.

"Take it away Noishe!" He called and Noishe did take it away. He took a running start and lifted his front paws high into the air, pushing off the grass littered dirt and into the air. His passengers almost shouting at Lloyd or in terror.

Looking back at Marble fairly quickly, Lloyd nodded at her, "Hurry, you gotta run, I'll take care of this, don't worry."

She looked torn, looking at the desians that couldn't see her, and then back at Lloyd. "But I … it's just …."

"GO!" Lloyd ordered her before he turned on heel, whipping out both of his blades and running towards the desians that were charging at him.

Marble's green eyes looked pained before she sighed and turned away to walk swiftly away. She only cast last look back as her graying hair blew lightly with the wind. "Thank you … Lloyd."

Lloyd ducked under the first foot soldier's attack, grounding his foot into the earth as he sliced his sword diagonally from the desian's waist and up to his shoulder. The desian stepped back, coughing as he held a hand to his large wound. A sword came down from Lloyd's right side with a woosh, nearly catching him by surprise. Instantly, he used his right sword to block the attack, his other sword joining the first to form a protective 'X' as a shield from the larger sword. Lifting one foot, Lloyd struck out at the opposing force that fell back when the foot had landed at his gut. Using this as a diversion, Lloyd stabbed the offender with one of his swords, causing the desian to fall back dead.

A grunt was heard from the first lackey. Lloyd glanced out from the corner of his eye to see that the desian was attempting to charge at him with his sword. Once the sword nearly impaled Lloyd, he blocked it with one of his own, causing it to fly out from its master's hand. Using this the final chance he could get, Lloyd sliced deeply against the desian's chest. Only hearing a gurgle and finally his death, Lloyd turned and headed for the cliff as well.

"We have an intruder!"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Lloyd picked up his pace towards the cliff as a stampede of footsteps chased after him. Sprinting, Lloyd too followed Noishe's example of jumping off the cliff. Taking the flying leap, he positioned himself in the air, ready to land when ground was near. From above, he could hear gasps from the desians and even one who was shouting ludicrously "HE JUMPED FROM THIS HEIGHT! WHAT IS HE? STUPID?"

Falling in through a tree, Lloyd did a final backflip and landed gently on the ground. Looking around at his surroundings, Lloyd grinned, especially when he heard familiar large padding through the trees.

"LLOYD!"

"Where – oh – YOU FUCKING SON OF AN ASSHOLE! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOUSELF KILLED!"

Noishe appeared into the small clearing, with Genis looking equally relieved as Noishe was while Hugo continued shouting profanities. Lloyd grinned.

* * *

><p>"JAIDEN! RAVEN! RITA!" Haru called as he ran swiftly through the market place, trying to get to the shop that his family owned. Sliding under a long board with merchandise piled onto it while two men carried it across the area, Haru emerged on the other side still looking around before continuing to run. But just as he was going to make a sharp turn, something fell past his eyes and fell at his waist before it tightened harshly, causing Haru to puff out his lost breath before the thing began tugging at his waist and had him fall to the ground. "Hey! What the hell?" Haru tried and failed to move his bound arms as he looked down to see what was tugging him across the floor was a rope.<p>

Literally, he was being dragged back like a rag doll to whoever the person was, with several 'OW' 'EEE' 'AHH' 'OOH' on his way there. By the time he came to a stop, he was completely covered in dirt, spitting out dirt, and glaring up at the person.

"Hi Jaiden." He muttered dryly.

Looming over Haru was a boy who was on the bridge between teen years and adulthood, very tall, about six foot three. He had a red quarter-sleeved coat that was zipped up from the front, barely showing his black t-shirt underneath as the neck of the coat sprung up to his ears. His coat ended just where his pants began, showing a bit of his black shirt underneath. However the coat opened out once it did, splaying out from his sides like fire, it looked frayed at the end, even with a bit of black tint like soot from real fire. The sides reached his knees; the trim was orange and yellow. His jeans were pure yellow, tucked into his black boots that were buckled with red. His skin was well tanned, and even by looking at his forearms, anyone would be able to tell that the guy was well fit. His chocolate brown eyes that was tinted with caramel looked down at Haru. His milk chocolate brown hair was extremely ruffled; only three large tufts of hair sprang out forward, hanging to barely tickle his cheek. One of his black leather gloved hands was holding on tightly to the rope and the other was holding a bag of groceries.

Jaiden let the rope fall as he turned back to looking to a select set of merchandise. "You're an idiot, running around and yelling out our names."

Haru frowned deeply as he wriggled his way free from the rope. "Yeah well I got a bounty set for us. It's for some real good money! Fifty million – we'll just need to be super careful and hope the worm doesn't eat us!" He stated as he began to recoil the rope now that he was loose.

Snapping his attention back to the younger boy, Jaiden's eyes narrowed. "Fifty million? And it's a worm?"

"A desert worm! Has probably already eaten about one thousand people by now! Check it out!" Haru took out the paper from his pocket happily, unfolding it and handing it to Jaiden. As Jaiden read it over, Haru focused his attention on the grocery bag. "Hey I thought you sent Raven to do it earlier."

He didn't make a movement but Jaiden merely answered, "Raven forgot some things and got the wrong things, and she was being a real bitch about it so I had to redo this shit. So what exactly do we have to bring back?" Jaiden raised his eyes from the paper to look at Haru.

"Just it's head, according to the postman." Haru yawned.

Jaiden looked back at the paper before folding it one-handedly and placing it in his coat pocket. "Good work Haru, any other bounties you got?"

"Just two, but we can round those guys up later right? We need to work out a plan!" Haru grinned. Jaiden only stared at Haru before shrugging and turning to the expectant merchant.

"Get me forty apple gels and sixty orange gels. Oh and twenty life bottles, I have two idiots on my team." Jaiden stated boredly as the merchant bustled for the items while Haru looked up at Jaiden.

"You mean Rita and Raven?"

"No, I mean Rita and you."

"WHAT? I ain't an idiot!"

"Actually you are."

"I hate you."

"You can't hate me, we're brothers."

"UGH!"

* * *

><p>Hugo sighed as he crashed on his bed. Today had been a very long day. He didn't exactly want to get up again; he was tired, and still hungry. Just previous he had tried to tell off Lloyd for going against the desians alone as an attempt to keep from crying like Genis, it worked thankfully. All Hugo was now left to do in Lloyd's debt was either do his homework, or get him a very decent birthday present. One his way back with Genis, they ran into Colette and Kratos, who were apparently planning on going to Lloyd's house. Both boys were too fed up with going through the forest again so they had just headed on back to the village and let Colette and Kratos go by. … Not before Hugo whispered to Genis that there would be no problem with letting them pass.<p>

At the moment, Genis had taken over his kitchen while waiting for Raine to come back home from the chapel. Hugo didn't mind, as long as he got food out of it, he was alright. Looking around his room, Hugo thought idly that he could do with a bit of redecoration.

But from redecoration, his mind went over to what had occurred in Colette's house. So the three boys weren't allowed to go … but that made him wonder what kind of thing she would tell Lloyd as a loophole. Hugo knew for a fact that Colette had always liked Lloyd more than a friend. She would say anything to appease him even if it meant that he could go on the journey with her. He knew that and knew it well. But what would that mean for Genis and Hugo? Would they get left behind? Or would they be taken on the journey too? The question was agonizing and haunting him. Hugo didn't want to be left behind.

Not again.

Of course, he had a feeling his parents had abandoned him in the desert; why else would he be in the desert? According to the man who brought him here, there were no other items with him except for a sack of water and that was it. His parents must've abandoned him, it's the only explanation.

And so, Hugo didn't want to be left behind.

His eyes felt tired and heavy as he turned to lay on his stomach.

He just hoped that he'd get to go too….

And then he completely fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>He was falling again. From what was light and into a pool of darkness. But this time, he was able to see what the darkness had in store for him afterwards.<em>

_Hugo fell through and landed on his behind, the entire area around him was white, except for one little human standing before him. Hugo stared at the little girl who was dressed in a white shirt with blue shorts. She seemed to be covered in dirt. Her hair was black and her eyes were chocolates just like his hair and eyes. She had a toothy grin, looking at him._

_Continuing to stare at her, Hugo opened his mouth to ask but the little girl beat him to it._

_She patted her knees while still looking up. "Come on Blackie! Come on! Let's go dig another hole for buried treasure!" She continued to look straight at Hugo._

_"Um … I'm not Blackie…." Hugo murmured before he felt something take the wind right out of him. Looking down, he watched as a black dog ran in through him and out in front of him, galloping over to the girl who giggled as he began to lick her face when he reached her. He was an enormous dog though skinny and fit. His fur was pure black, not an inch of graying anywhere. His eyes were beautiful brown – like gorilla eyes. He was truly a beautiful dog._

_The little girl giggled, taking a doggy treat out of her pocket and giving it to the dog who took it instantly._

_"Who's a good boy?" She laughed._

_Hugo puzzled as he watched the exchange and then the two of them run off away from him, barking and laughing. And once they were gone, Hugo began to hear a voice._

_"…g…H…o…ugo… Hugo…Hugo…HUGO!"_

* * *

><p>Hugo's eyes snapped open to see the color of light blue. Blinking a few times, he felt as his shoulder was shook back and forth and the intruder of his room and yelling his name.<p>

"HUGO WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Turning onto his back to sit up, Hugo saw Genis standing right next to his bed, panting in frustration. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Colette and the others are about to leave! We have to go tell Lloyd!" He rushed; his sea blue eyes were dilated

Hugo felt his heart fall … they were leaving without him. "Tell Lloyd what?" He asked groggily.

"That Colette's leaving without him!"

The older boy snapped his head up to look at Genis, completely awake. "She is?"

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" Genis pressured before turning on heel to leave Hugo's room. Instantly, Hugo rolled out of bed, pulling on his boots as quick as he could. As he hopped on one foot to tie the other, Genis rushed back in, lugging Hugo's hammer.

Hugo nodded, "Thanks." And Genis ran back to the other room, Hugo picked up his pace, grabbing his hammer and it's sheath, shoving it onto his back, he proceeded to leave. Even though his stomach gave a hungry growl, Hugo ignored the kitchen and its protests while Genis threw open the door and ran out, with Hugo hot on his heels. Once outside, the boys broke into a sprint for the exit.

"I thought she was going to take Lloyd with her!" Hugo told Genis as he caught up with the boy who merely continued running.

"I thought so too but Raine told me just before she left to Colette's house this morning, that Colette had lied to Lloyd. Colette didn't want Lloyd to go and get hurt for her!" Genis explained, beginning to pant as he did. There was a crowd starting to disperse from the exit and Hugo and Genis picked up their pace.

"NO! They're leaving already!" Hugo stated as he began to weave through the people.

"Hi Hugo!" A voice sounded out from Hugo's left but he didn't bother to look. Skidding to a stop just before the exit, Hugo looked out at the exit while Genis came up right next to him. There was no one there any longer, just the small dirt road that would take them either to the forest or to the world they had yet to know. A cold little breeze blew past them as they stared. Hugo felt his eyes grow hot and water began to prickle behind them. He clenched his teeth as well as his hand. Genis just looked at the ground solemnly.

Breaking the silence, Hugo said, "I didn't even get to say good luck to her."

And the silence grew back, only the birds sang and twittered about.

But this time, Genis broke it. He whipped his head up at Hugo. "Lloyd."

Whatever trance Hugo was in; just that name brought him out of it. Hugo nodded to Genis, "Alright, let's go." He stated and broke into a run with Genis following after him.

* * *

><p>A girl with darkish blonde hair up in a ponytail though with the short hairs out, sat behind a counter. Her short-sleeved leather jacket was a brownish color, completely opened over her shoulders and closing just as her large bosom, going down just to reach her pants. Her jacket cut off in a triangular manner, only showing a bit of the yellow strapless shirt she wore underneath. Her pants were a faded green color, held up by a yellow belt, only reaching past her knees where they were engulfed by her brown dragon hide shoes with black belt clasps. On one arm, she wore a completely white (or rather sandy yellow) fingerless glove that reached up to her forearm. On her other arm, she wore bunches of bracelets. Covering her back was not only her hair, but a quiver filled with arrows and a bow attached to it. Her greenish eyes looked around boredly.<p>

"Man … when is Jaiden gonna wake up?" She asked. Rita, who was sitting with Haru, playing a game of chess, glowered over at the girl.

"Shut up, will you Raven? I'm trying to concentrate so I don't lose to this retard." Rita hissed.

The girl named Raven, looked clearly affronted. "Well excuse me, but I actually want to earn some cash already."

"I hope you realize you can't spend it on the entire supply of dragon hide jackets as to replace that one that you have." Rita mumbled as Haru flicked her knight off the chessboard with a smirk.

Raven huffed and reached over the counter to pull out a knife from a drawer. Once she aimed, she threw it at the duo, but instead of bodily harming either one of the them, the knife was lodged in the middle of the game board, effectively cutting Rita's castle and Haru's Queen in two.

"Man! This chess board was my memory of the last time I got drunk! I won this thing dammit!" Haru whined.

"You stole it, you dumbass." Raven rolled her eyes while Rita sat back in her chair.

The younger girl called out loud. "JAIDEN! GET OUT HERE BEFORE RAVEN BREAKS SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAT HARU'S SILVER CHESSBOARD!" Rita sighed, crossing her legs while Haru tired to wedge out the knife. "Seventy gald that rips out and nearly kills Jaiden." She offered while Haru continued to try and shake it out.

"Dammit this damn chessboard was worth more than your fucking jacket Raven." Haru growled before he got slapped over the head by a black leathered hand.

"No cussing under my roof you idiot." Jaiden yawned while Haru burned before jumping up onto his chair and putting his fists up.

"Then why do you get to cuss?"

"My house and I'm older than you, you fifteen year old dumbass. Now if you three are good to go, let's go. We got a worm waiting for us." Jaiden sighed, grabbing Haru by the back of the neck and began to pull him away.

"Will do!" Rita mock saluted while Raven just groaned.

* * *

><p>Hugo threw out an arm in time for Genis to bump into it. The twelve year old looked up, panting heavily before Hugo grabbed his upper arm and quickly ducked under a set of bushes, throwing Genis towards the floor while crouching down for himself. Genis yelped as he landed on his behind just before Hugo made a shushing sound. Instantly, the boy froze while Hugo looked out through the bushes, light only reflecting off of his eyes. And that's when he heard them,<p>

Clanging footsteps coming from the direction they were heading in ….

Desians.

Genis paled dangerously as the footsteps got louder and louder but now it sounded more like running. It was because of yesterday. He knew it, all because he got his friends caught into this.

"Hurry up, troop! Make sure the inferior beings pay for this!" A troop shouted as they ran by. Genis froze completely.

But that wasn't the end…. "Remember, catch anyone you can, kill the rest if you have to!"

He glanced to Hugo who continued to peek out of the bushes as the footsteps ran by. Did he blame him? Did he blame Genis for all this? Dear Martel he hoped not. But he did have a right too ….

"Genis…." Hugo whispered, cutting Genis off from any other thoughts. Genis's eyes zoned in on Hugo's indifferent expression as he watched the desians run by towards the village. Was this where Hugo was going to break their friendship? Was it where Hugo would run out and tell the desians that it was Genis's doing? Was this-?

"Y-yeah?" Genis gulped, making Hugo look at him from the corner of his eye while their bated breaths continued to ripple through their bodies.

Hugo glanced back at the scene before him then back at Genis. "Lloyd is the only real powerful swordsman around, right?"

What did Lloyd have anything to do with this?

"Um … yeah, why?"

"We gotta get him … he's our only hope to save Iselia from the fate that it has." Hugo whispered, crouching back to crawl the opposite direction from the desians. Genis stared. "Let's go, Genis! We don't have much time!" He hissed, looking over his shoulder as he continued to crawl.

Quickly, Genis scrambled after him.

* * *

><p>Lloyd looked over at his father who was watering a few pots of flowers. He just had to apologize for yesterday … it didn't feel right about just taking it out on him like he did. Of course, the truth would've been more helpful but all this time Dirk had tried to protect him from going after the desians and really … if he had to chose which belief he rather believe in - then he'd chose the accident.<p>

Sighing, he walked towards Dirk who didn't look up.

"Hey dad … about yesterday-"

"Catch."

Lloyd looked up in time to see a brown little bag flying his way. Instinct took over and Lloyd grabbed the bag when it was within his reach. Looking back up at Dirk with a confused look, he received an explanation.

"That's the key crest you wanted, right? I put in some extra ore in there in case you need sum. Just use it well."

Lloyd's face changed, beaming widely at the dwarf. "You're-"

"Yah I'm forgiving you. You are free to do what you feel to do." Dirk sighed before smiling at the boy, "Dwarven Vow Number Two: Never abandon someone in need! Remember those vows now."

"Dad," Lloyd looked awestruck, "Thanks a lot!"

"Yah, yah, so just be careful. Oh and in that there bag, there's a map and a few other things for ya." The dwarf nodded to the bag that Lloyd had caught. Looking down at it, he wondered slightly how his dad knew he might ask for a map too which brought him to a new point to which he instantly brought up.

As he looked up, Lloyd said, "I'm going to go on a journey with Colette. It's a journey to regenerate the world. And in order to avenge my mom, I swear that no matter who tries to stop me, I will keep fighting alongside Colette, give her my strength, to achieve my goal and hope my mom can finally rest in peace." He told Dirk, his hand beginning to form a fist around the mouth of the tied up bag in his hand in determination. A silent blanket loomed over them for a moment before Dirk closed his eyes and smirked.

"I already knew ya were gonna say that- what makes you think I packed all that I did for ya?" He opened his eyes to smile at Lloyd who grinned back.

"Still, I just had to tell you personally right?"

Nodding, Dirk sighed and looked at the house for a bit. "But you know Lloyd, this place is still your home. You can come back any time you need to or want to."

Lloyd fist pumped, "Don't need to tell me twice!" He beamed, earning a grin from the dwarf who chuckled.

"Ya really are my son … regardless of blood that is."

Lloyd nodded, "Of course!"

"Oh and Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget Dwarven Vow Number Eleven!"

Groaning, Lloyd rolled his eyes as Dirk raised a reproving eyebrow. "'Justice and love will always win' right? Geez, that's just a cheesy line to be saying nowadays."

"Now Lloyd-?"

The sound of running footsteps cut them off, causing both dwarf and human to look over at the bridge that connected them to the rest of the forest. Even Noishe had gotten up in his pen and walked over. Lloyd rested his hands on the hilts of his swords, but relaxed when he saw who ran into the clearing. Hugo shot past the bridge first, out of breath, covered in dirt and debris. Following him was Genis who was in no better shape. They seemed to have ran a marathon or something.

"Lloyd!" Genis cried as he made it past the bridge.

"We got … a big … problem!" Huffed Hugo as he came to a stop in front of Lloyd, Genis skidding to a stop right next to him.

Lloyd looked at their faces, "Why do you two seem so panicked? What happened? Oh wait, Genis," Lloyd held up the little brown bag for the two boys to see, "I got dad to make Marble's key crest!

Genis hesitated. "Well – that's great and all but-"

"Didn't you consider going to see Colette earlier?" Hugo asked when he got his breath back. Lloyd looked at him with a grin.

"Oh no prob. I decided I'm going with-"

"SHE LEFT AN HOUR OR SO AGO LLOYD!" Genis all but shouted. Lloyd froze and looked at Genis as if he couldn't quite believe the words he was saying.

He opened his mouth to talk before Hugo grabbed Lloyd by the shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him. "Right now that isn't the problem, Lloyd! Desians are attacking Iselia as we speak, dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos: Yet another cliff hanger….<strong>

**It's sadly becoming a habit huh?**

**Kratos: Yes.**

**XP**

**Kratos: -raises eyebrow-**

**I'm gonna go work on an actual story I'm making now.**

**Kratos: -grabs my shirt collar before I could leave- Sadly no.**

**What? Why?**

**Kratos: Explain a few things about this chapter.**

**Oh yeah….**

**Interesting Facts about me and my friends:**

**1. Truth is I'm not really a glutton – I eat small portions of food actually. Boys tend to eat lots more than girls so I made my gender bent form more of a glutton than I'll ever be.**

**2. My best friend CKHC is actually quite humorous without even trying sometimes. If I had to name someone other than family that has made me laugh more than anyone – it's gotta be her! So the fact that I make Haru how he is, is because that's sometimes the way she acts – except she doesn't cuss as much as Haru will but you get the point. **

**3. CKHC and her sister's sibling-ship is quite entertaining, they're often arguing over things in a funny way. Her sister thinks me and CKHC have no lives because we write fanfiction but we could care less. This is much like Jaiden and Haru's sibling-ship. Jaiden tends to find an end to all of Haru's upsides or makes Haru look stupid. Either way, they still care for each other.**

**4. Well according to a little birdie that flew into my window, my friend who is gender bent into Raven, was actually a ladies' man back a few years ago, but as times change, according to this birdie, he's become a bit more feminine. I decided to make Raven's outfit a bit more fashionable than the others because quite frankly, he would be astounded in anything else XD**

**5. THAT REALLY WAS MY DOG! His name is Blackie but now he's obese. God knows why. Anyway, back when I was really young, I would dig holes with him because I liked digging and I liked being outside. I usually had to bathe every day because every day I was covered in dirt ^^ Those were the good old days.**

**That should be it….**

**Kratos: I finished off last time.**

**Wait but you say really short lines! You should say it!**

**Kratos: -glowers at me-**

**-cowers- oh fine…. Review, Favorite, or Alert, THANKS!**


	5. The Assualt

**Um … hello everyone ^^' I'm back! *crickets***

**Kratos: You've been away for a long time, Ferfrie. Almost a year.**

***sigh* yeah well I lacked motivation at the time and honestly I didn't know what to do for some parts and then school was a bitch (for any entering freshmen this year, don't get involved with the wrong people or drama queens/kings, stay focused on your studies even if it's boring!) and well yeah … sorry. And the only exciting part was getting to go to the Anime Expo thanks to 1plus1equalspheyev – that was the shit! :D**

**Kratos: … Have you started the next chapter?**

**Yes actually, I'm actually just gonna focus on this one for a while, hopefully till I'm done. Sorry for the previous inconvenience you guys. I'll try to update as much as possible at the moment, hopefully the next chapter will be soon, but we'll see seeing as my internet was taken from me and all. Oh well, I'll try to update another chapter by next week. :)**

**Kratos: Can you keep that promise?**

**I will this time! For sure!**

**Kratos: Very well.**

**Finally no questions! Well anyways, this chapter is mostly about the attack on Iselia courtesy of the stupid Desians XP and a bit of Haru and Rita adventures x)**

**Kratos: Anything else you would like to say?**

**Actually right now I'd just like to give thanks to everyone right now. Especially to DoorToThe who constantly reminded me through Facebook that I better get my ass to writing this chapter, and helped me out a bit on this thing too even if he thought I wouldn't update. To Cruxis's Kingdom Heart Cherubim for jumping in joy when I told her, "Hey I'm updating next week!" To 1plus1equalspheyev for helping me plan out most of the main details of the rest of the story while encouraging me to continue. To Musicssound for following if (hopefully you still are) ever since Ask the ToS Cast (by the way … might post a better version of that up). To every reviewer I had so far, to every person who favorited, to every person who alerted. Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Disclaimer: I, Ferfrie D., do not own Tales of Symphonia, because if I did, I wouldn't be disclaiming myself -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Assault<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lloyd!" Genis cried as he made it past the bridge. <em>

"_We got … a big … problem!" Huffed Hugo as he came to a stop in front of Lloyd, Genis skidding to a stop right next to him._

_Lloyd looked at their faces, "Why do you two seem so panicked? What happened? Oh wait, Genis," Lloyd held up the little brown bag for the two boys to see, "I got dad to make Marble's key crest! _

_Genis hesitated. "Well – that's great and all but-"_

"_Didn't you consider going to see Colette earlier?" Hugo asked when he got his breath back. Lloyd looked at him with a grin._

"_Oh no prob. I decided I'm going with-"_

"_SHE LEFT AN HOUR OR SO AGO LLOYD!" Genis all but shouted. Lloyd froze and looked at Genis as if he couldn't quite believe the words he was saying._

_He opened his mouth to talk before Hugo grabbed Lloyd by the shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him. "Right now that isn't the problem, Lloyd! Desians are attacking Iselia as we speak, dammit!"_

* * *

><p>Although nearly completely out of breath, both Hugo and Genis continued to sprint right after Lloyd. The red-clad boy was still quite ahead of them though they continued to sprint. But their lungs were already starting to fill with smoke as they neared the exit of the forest, making it a bit more impossible to regain breath. So much damage in so little time, that's what the boys were all thinking. That had to be the only explanation. All the desians' had was just an hour and a half and this much smoke was unbelievable! Well for the boys, for they had never experienced a desians' assault before. They did not know that this was just a minimal attack, that the fires weren't the greatest that they had caused. The boys were always sheltered before… they had no experience with this.<p>

Hugo hacked up a cough as he neared the village behind Genis, entering the land that was filled with red hue. Although these were crucial times, he couldn't help but feel offended. How was it that Genis got there before him? Usually in a race, it was be Lloyd, then Hugo, then him! But there was smoke around … for the life of him; Hugo was not accustomed to running in smoke. Never ever. He didn't like it, he never wanted it, and it was just plain nasty. Smoke always fucked things up, that's what he believed.

And where there's smoke, there's some fucked up shit, right? Oh he knew that as he ran in right behind Genis and Lloyd. The smell of smoke was overpowering his very own senses but even through the thick cloud of smoke, he could plainly see and nearly gasp in horror as he saw the village. He felt Genis and Lloyd stiffen too while they saw houses burning, people running, loudest screams, blood, dead bodies, things falling, soldiers marching, practically anything you would hear in a nightmare from hell … but in real life.

His eyes traced every feature as he surveyed the damage. Then something finally clicked, he froze up as he realized it. Quickly, he turned back to Lloyd and Genis. "You guys-" He was cut off by a loud explosion, making them almost stumble. Hugo looked back, grabbing Lloyd's arm and yelling in his ear over the loud screaming, "WE GOTTA HELP DEFEND THESE PEOPLE!"

Genis nodded fervently, "WE CAN'T JUST RUN AND HIDE!"

"WE'LL SPLIT UP!" Lloyd called to them, "make them all meet up at a certain place!" He said a bit lower when the explosions stopped momentarily.

"But wouldn't that make it easier for them to be killed?" Genis looked between Hugo and Lloyd, rather frightened. The logic was true but … if everyone was just in place; it was easier to defend too. Just as Genis opened his mouth to talk, Lloyd cut him off with his reply.

Narrowing his eyes at Hugo, Lloyd answered, "But it's easier to defend, and right now, defending people is more important. Round up everyone at the schoolhouse, it's the biggest building here in Iselia."

Hugo opened his mouth to object when a scream pierced through their conversation, cold as ice, reminding them of their location at the present moment. The trio looked back at the scene for a second then back at each other. "F-fine! We'll do this." Hugo nodded hesitantly. Lloyd nodded back, unsheathing his swords, glistening from the light of the fires.

"Genis, stay with Hugo and both of you protect the school house until people can back you up. Alright?" He looked at both of his friends quickly, positioning himself ready to run into the battle scene.

The mage nodded firmly while Hugo took out his hammer, readying it. Despite that both were trying desperately to hide their fear of the situation, Genis spoke up for the both of them. "Don't worry Lloyd, you can count on us."

With that affirmative, our red-clad swordsman took off. No second thought and no looking back, with only wishes of good luck in his mind for his friends. Pushing more effort into running to locate the first desian he saw, Lloyd's exsphere gleamed once more underneath the cloth that covered it. He would not forgive the desians, never in heaven or hell. They damaged the village that he was raised in; they killed people he grew up with; they were breaking the treaty even worse. That deserved a worse punishment than death, much worse. Lloyd didn't want to think about the number of people lost, he didn't want to think about that it was his fault just yet, he didn't want to think about anything other than the objective in mind: just to save everyone he could.

Setting his sights on the first group of desians that were just about to gang up on few of the villagers, Lloyd dug his foot into the ground, pivoting on the spot. His charging steps hit against the ground hard, pushing himself to limits he rarely did when he had to do Physical Education or even in battles. But this was a different situation, now wasn't it? Lloyd was burning with rage and he needed to vent, no? About a good yard in between him and the desians now, Lloyd crouched down momentarily. He sprung up, jumping high into the air, his swords making him look like a phoenix in the air what with the fire reflecting off their iron. A battle cry escaped his lips as he came down, piercing through the first one's body just through the spinal cord, an instant kill. The other desians had barely begun to respond when Lloyd sliced through the other one and kicking at another. Both attacks effective, but it didn't stop from the fourth one from trying to attack. Lloyd blocked his attack without a second thought; both ends of the connected swords were shoving their force angrily into the battle.

With a harsher glower than before, Lloyd ducked down, bringing his swords with him so that the desian's sword dove forward. With a quick push upwards, Lloyd ran a sword through the desian's stomach then shoved away to the side. The desian that Lloyd had kicked away came charging at him. Positioning his swords quickly, Lloyd flicked his wrists, ridding the desian of his weapon. Instead of impaling him like he had the others however, he body slammed the desian into a fire close by.

Lloyd took in a deep breath of air, lowering his swords, seeing that this was the only moment that he could breathe in without being pressured by an oncoming opponent.

"L-Lloyd?"

His cherry wood irises widened. Turning, his attention focused on the villagers he had just saved. They were staring at him with a mixture of awe and terror, but Lloyd did not care at the moment. Instead, he only nodded at the direction of the schoolhouse. "You three might want to run to the schoolhouse. Hugo will be there to protect everyone, along with Genis. Please hurry!" Lloyd informed them. The three villagers nodded fervently in understanding and obedience. For the moment while they were running on his orders, Lloyd watched them go and then focused back to his task. Turning, he ran the other way in search once again.

It wasn't hard to find those responsible.

Lloyd certainly wasn't going to let them get away with this.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Genis." The mallet boy turned to the mage. Genis nodded and both boys took off in the direction of the schoolhouse while Lloyd had ran the other way in search for desians and survivors. While he had no idea what ran through Hugo's mind, Genis wasn't sure how he felt. Was he more scared than angry? Was he devastated with the turn of events? Or was it that he was brimming with guilt?<p>

This all had to be his fault. If he had only gone by himself, then maybe none of this would've happened, they wouldn't have seen Lloyd, Hugo, and Noishe. Most likely none of this would've happened!

As you have guessed, Genis wasn't like his older best friends. He wasn't as courageous as they were. If it wasn't for the fact that Hugo was running alongside him right now, his hammer at hand, Genis would probably be one of the ones running as well. Shaking and crying like all the other kids his age. If he didn't feel both of his friends' urgency of courage on his shoulders, he wouldn't even be running in a semi-calm manner while holding his true feelings in. He'd probably be sniveling in Iselia forest … but neither of his friends knew that.

So he had to be strong.

He had to be there.

He had to-

"DEATHLY DESTRUCTION!" Hugo cried as he leaped upwards from his sprint, raising his hammer above his head before throwing it down at a group of oncoming desians. Genis quickly came to a halt, watching for only a second as Hugo touched back down while the impact of his hammer made a small crater and the desians went flying in different directions. His mind thought quickly to a fire repelling spell and quickly thought of Aqua Edge. While Hugo blocked for him, moving his hammer with quick and inexplicable grace for such a heavy weapon, Genis readied his inward chant.

"Ready for this? AQUA EDGE!" He shouted, eyes wide while watching Hugo having to dodge in order not to get in the way of the sharp triangular attacks. Damn he should've calculated that!

The situation, the smoke, the screams, the darkness yet heat of the fire and smoke, everything was making him lose the slightest bit of focus. Hugo, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the nervousness but rather fit those attacks right into his combat strategy.

But in the back of his mind, he was scared witless too. As emotionless as he looked while leading Genis and survivors towards the schoolhouse, he was panicking too. How could something from such a measly little conversation, blow up into proportions like such? Was it even possible? Apparently it was.

"Prepare to die you fucking brat!" Hugo heard from his left. An effective blow of an arrow hit his side, running its way through his coat and shirt, right underneath his ribcage but not entirely too deep.

Coming to a stop in his combat, Hugo hunched over in pain. He reached through under his coat trying to reach for the arrow when he heard another flash of a bow coming forth. Preparing himself for another hit, Hugo shut his eyes tight as he pulled out the first arrow from his body and coat. The impact never came. However the sound of a fruit being stabbed was heard. Holding the bloody arrow in his hand, Hugo looked up through pained eyes. The arrow had hit an apple that fell to the ground, rolling away and hitting his foot.

"Hugo!" Genis's cry came from his side, followed up by a, "STONE BLAST!"

The soldier's cry was heard but Hugo didn't hear it anymore, he was seeing red. Ignoring the pain, Hugo readied his hammer and charged straight at the archer that was already quite injured but had struck someone down behind him with his fist. The soldier had turned completely, taking out a small sword from the sheath on his side and Hugo could see someone on the floor. Charging though his side was killing him; Hugo raised his hammer and swung it with so much force that it was almost impossible, hitting straight onto the archer's side.

Genis's eyes flew wide open, even wider than before. The action surprised him but then again he couldn't be. Hugo had had enough of the damn desians. First the attack on the chapel and nearly getting killed by a monster of a guy. Having 'flown' down the stairs and having to run up and down millions of steps and all. Nearly getting caught at the ranch and being rejected the right of attending the Journey of Regeneration, not being able to say goodbye and good luck to his two best friends. Being shot by an archer wasn't helping at all.

Hugo breathed in heavily as the force on his hammer disappeared and the archer went flying. He didn't care if he was getting uglier; he had every right to despise these damned desians. And if the only way to kill them was to murder them all with brute force, he would.

Turning quickly, Hugo stooped down to help the person that the desian had struck only to hesitate when he saw that it was an injured Arron. She was lying on her side near a broken basket of apples, the back of her hand to her badly reddened cheek. Her orange eyes widened, and her hair was no longer in a neat ponytail, but rather all askew with her bangs falling all over her face. Scorches and patches of dirt and grass stained her outfit, there even seemed to be a burn mark of a burning whip just above her temple.

His eyes were almost like the burning oaks they saw at the entrance considering that he was burning with intensity. The smell of smoke had further enraged them and fueled his eyes with more intensity. But nothing more made him worse than seeing her on the ground injured.

Quickly, he reached down to grab her hand, pulling her up from the ground. Quickly, he looked her over to see if she would be able to walk or even stand and when he saw that she could, he quickly addressed her. "Schoolhouse, now." He ordered. Arron didn't need to be told twice as she nodded and quickly joined a group that had started to form behind a casting Genis who was trying to fend off with a large Force Field. Despite pain in his bleeding side, Hugo doubled his effort of speed to get over there to block Genis. He slammed his shoulder into the closest desian with the force of a charging bull. His black locks of hair swaying, almost in slow motion with the impact. The desian was blown back with brutal force, knocking into another as Hugo lifted his hammer high enough for him to do a fast and deadly twirl. Undertone, he muttered, "Murder Swing!" An odd flash of light nearly caused Genis to go blind before he realized that Hugo learned a new tech. Hugo's attack consisted of a two fast and deadly twirls that was quite dangerous to anyone within two feet, but the speed caused strong blades of wind to spiral out around him even further, ranging three to five feet around him. The attack effectively injured the small group of desians that had been attempting to attack Genis and the group of villagers, actually killing three of the seven soldiers.

Hugo nodded at Genis and moved quickly to strike the other four down as Genis hurriedly led the group of villagers past Hugo's rampage. Never had Genis seen this side of Hugo even though admittedly Hugo could get pretty angry, he never saw this side of him. Although, again, he couldn't blame him. Genis shook his head, bobbing his kemenda in different ways while running, fast random casting was what Lloyd and Hugo called it. Although it was very hard, seeing as Genis was pulling a random spell from the back of his mind, he was able to hit the right targets, such as incoming desians and fallen burning trees or whatever it may be in their way.

But he hardly got to lay one on desians seeing as Hugo was going on this type of killing spree so all Genis focused on were Aqua Edge and Icicle. Wind Blade would merely make the fire roar and Genis would hardly want that to happen.

Genis glanced over his shoulder to the growing group of frightened villagers, most likely sent by Lloyd. To think that even though he was dying of fear inside, he was leading a group of people to salvation. Wasn't this morning just raspberry pancakes and a cup of milk? How did it go from that to leadership over his fears of the assault?

Only Martel knows.

* * *

><p>"How big do you think that thing is?"<p>

"I dunno … fifty feet long?"

"And you think we can just chop its head and run right?"

"Precisely."

"Out of all idiots, why did it have to be you?"

"Hey!"

"Do you actually _think_ we'll be able to run with that thing in our arms?"

"We have exspheres."

"BUT THERE ARE ONLY TWO OF US DAMMIT!"

Haru sighed with a large sweat drop coming down the back of his head as he slid his back down the wall of rock. Rita now stood above him with her chocolate brown eyes were shooting daggers at Haru with all their might. She wasn't very happy with the prospect of Haru not thinking the plan fully through and that she had to get stuck with him. Honestly opposites like fire and ice, but hey, everyone had a cousin they hated. Or just extremely loathed at certain points in life.

And that's what Rita thought right now too.

They were out, far ways from Triet, Triet Ruins, and Ossa Trail. They were up on high ground, in a nature made tunnel with open holes for them to peer down for vigilance. It was actually raining though – strangely enough. Monsoon season had arrived. And when it rained, oh it poured. It wouldn't last long though, considering the duo had lived there for quite some time, enough to know that the rains actually just come and go like random. But it was actually cold. Haru had to opt to wear his pink sweeper outfit while Rita just put on long-sleeves and leggings.

Haru was dressed in a black long-sleeve, with a white belt keeping it to his body, over a white shirt underneath that covered a bit of the top of his black jeans with muted pink trimmed pockets. He had one brown belt to hold them up this time with a small brown pack tied around his right leg. He had on brown boots and gloves but the most memorable item on him had to be his short-sleeve open turtle neck jacket. It was light muted pink with normal pink stripes around the waist of it and the tops of the arms. A white leather held it from opening more than three inches across his chest. Black trimming came around it except around the arms where pink belts hung loosely from.

Although he was the guy, Haru often changed more than Rita, for one obvious reason. He was offense, going straight for kill. His clothes were torn more than Rita's so she hardly saw need for new clothes whereas Haru decided to get creative. As to be remembered by the citizens of Triet, he wore brightly (although muted) colored clothing when it came to sweeping days or just on rainy days.

He didn't mind and neither did his family though they made remarks about it.

Running his hand through his hair, Haru sighed then glowered up at Rita.

"Look, we had to spread people out to cover halves of the desert. If we sent one at a time then we wouldn't be able to survive the Sandworm's attack. And when it comes down to killing, exspheres and the power of two people will be enough, even to drag the head to the bar. The four of us together would cover little ground … leaving our money for next month's grocery shopping to another sweeper. Raven's a high vigilance and quick wit fighter with quick speed and far jumps as an archer. Strength – she has little – so she travels the mountain trails on the other half of the desert while Jaiden travels below. Jaiden makes up for vigilance and quick wit with speed, intelligence, instinct and endurance. Seeing as he's a swordsman and hand-to-hand fighter, coming across small dangers on ground wouldn't matter. You already know that Jaiden's mind is synced with Raven's to a point where their battle plans are worked out even without consult. We'd be stupid to break a strong duo." Haru huffed as he picked at his glove, "if you were smart, you'd see numbers don't matter, just how you can play your strengths."

"Haru Monia, you have no idea what I just pointed out did you?"

"In fact I do, you are just too dim to see that I explained it."

"Did not."

"I did so. And really, Rita, we can take down the damn piece of crap and drag it back – just have faith in the two of us. Besides," Haru gave Rita a smirk as he leaned back against the wall, "the worm's on Jaiden's side of the desert according to the last person that claims they saw it."

Rita's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"Oh but I did~ you should know I'm lazy lately and sides, I'm not up to kill a worm."

Haru's smirk grew wider when he saw Rita's stunned face. Slowly her face transformed and Haru's eyes grew wide and his smirk diminished into a small 'o'. Rita's eyes burned with the sort of intensity that Haru tended to try and steer clear of. He could swear that fire lit up around her as she quickly reached down to grab him by the collar. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE I ALMOST CRIED OF HOPELESSNESS?" She yelled into his face, shaking him back and forth. Haru yelped continuously as she began to throw countless insults in his direction with every shake.

At least, that is until a loud lighting bolt lit the cavern and thunder roared as its brother hit ground far below the duo's hiding place. The two froze, with wide eyes before Rita let go. The duo stared as the lighting lingered for a moment before it disappeared. Haru and Rita glanced at each other before getting closer to the small wall and peered over it and down the thirteen feet down as if they were able to see anything.

"Usually lighting doesn't last that long…."

"It was almost a minute … you think anything's down there?"

"Possibly … but what if it's just a broken sword or something? You know that many travelers come by searching for the lost city of Rugana. Remember? Lost city of four thousand years ago said to be a part of the Triet Ruins? Many still believe that the ruins are supposed to be a smaller sense of a city than just in its primal area, many say there's a lot more. People are still trying to find it, and most die trying…." Rita murmured, her voice barely heard over the downpour.

Haru snorted. "Many cities were lost due to an unknown cause four thousand years ago, the only one known to be continuously in use is Asgard with a changed name of course…. It wouldn't matter if a traveler died trying to find Rugana or not, for lighting to stay that long, that would have to be a pretty extraordinary weapon. Travelers nowadays are quite pathetic."

She gave him a look. "Maybe you're right, but nonetheless, I wouldn't want to get close to there in case there's another scene of lighting coming down."

"Eh suit yourself." Standing up right, Haru stretched and Rita gave him a shocked look.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demanded as Haru made sure his Xordfire was strapped to his side.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna go down there to investigate," he replied, twisting his torso to get his back to pop.

Rita stood and hissed at him, "Are you insane?"

"It's not like you're any better."

"A- Wha-"

She tired to grab him but Haru was already standing on the ledge of the small wall, looking down below with sharpened eyes and a hand on the pillar for support. He tossed back a cheesy grin and used his free hand to tuck under his chin before wiggling his fingers at her. "Keep a look out for me kay? Toodles~" He finished his last word on a girly note before leaping down from the ledge and into the downpour.

"HARU!" Rita screamed as she ran to the ledge to look down for her cousin.

Haru was diving head first, that is, before deciding at the last three feet to turn his body upside down and landed squarely on his feet. He faltered, his feet digging deeper into the sand than it would have if the land was dry, a flood of water was up to his mid-shins already. Paling only the slightest, Haru looked back up at his worrying cousin and gave her a thumbs-up that she could barely make out by the high-lighted pink. She sighed in relief and continued to watch although her head was getting drenched.

"HARU MONIA, GET BACK UP HERE!" She tried to scream at him but it was useless as her voice was lost like a whisper over the downpour.

He didn't even hear her as he looked around, most of flood making it impossible to see whatever the hell the thing was. There was so much sand and mud in the flooding water that if any lighting struck, it wouldn't even be felt, and if it did, it would just feel like a normal shock to his bare fingers. This coming from experience of his younger days before Jaiden would drag him back to Triet, do a quick check up, then smack him over the head repeatedly for his stubbornness of going outside the walls of their desert town during monsoons.

Biting his wet lip, he grimaced and trudged around, his eyes always bounding around his surroundings with an accurate view in case of an attack. After the incident with a few jumping scorpions and odd desert rabid rabbits, Haru was never the same carefree person.

The teenager stuck his hands into the muddy water, his eye squinting a bit after he felt a small little shock but nonetheless still allowable.

His fingers caressed the soft mud underneath, bringing a sense of nostalgia to him. Breathing in through the rain, he felt around as the muddy water made ripples around his moving arms.

Rita watched from above, seeing no threat however, she was still worried to the point of perching herself on the ledge as to sit and watch her cousin below. Down below, Haru was having no such luck in finding out what was the cause of the long bolt of lighting.

* * *

><p>Lloyd was sprinting. He had heard a scream coming from the schoolhouse's direction. It wasn't a girl's but it sounded like Genis's. He could remember specifically telling Hugo that he better guard Genis with his life, something that the young boy took seriously. But if Genis was hit, then that must mean that Hugo's guard must've fallen. And that wasn't good at all.<p>

Previously just before he had heard the scream, he had witnessed the burning of Genis's home – one of the four places that Lloyd had ever felt comfortable at, free from prying eyes. In the back of his mind, he pondered how he would tell Genis and Raine about the turn of events, until he saw the desians that had been the cause of the burning home. Without even need of any other sort of provocation, Lloyd had charged and completely destroyed the duo desians that had burned the home of his best friend.

Just as he pulled the sword out of the last desian, he heard the scream. His heart had almost stopped beating, until his mind pulled into a course of action.

At the moment he was running as fast as he could towards the schoolhouse, almost at the very place. He gave off a violent cough from the amount of smoke from nearby burning, feeling his lungs jolt a bit but not that he cared, as he threw himself more into the run. His cherry wood irises burned when he saw an injured Hugo attempting to fend of a small blockade of desians as Genis casted from the door of the school house. Even from here, he could see the amount of huddled people within the schoolhouse as a small group of the town's militia attempted to help Hugo.

Moving quickly, Lloyd ran into the fray just when he saw Hugo slowly taking a breather, leaving him open for an attack.

Hugo felt like he was gonna faint from the amount of blood that he was loosing from his side and his own rage had been quelled as he attempted to fight back. This sort of thing was new to him, the over exertion of course, but to an extent, he knew that although he was tired, there was just so much fighting energy in him but he was losing it. His mind was fogging up.

And clearly, Lloyd could see that.

The red-clad warrior brought his arm up, one of his dual swords still in his grasp. That caused an effective slice on one of the desians spines. Hugo gasped, looking up from his heavy breathing to see Lloyd striking down another desian. Quickly looking back, Lloyd threw a red sphere over to Hugo who caught it without much thought. Looking down at it, he realized it was an apple gel, contained in its usual edible protection. He sighed in relief and popped it into his mouth before readying his hammer again while chewing on the apple medicine.

Looking back, Lloyd set his swords into an 'x' over his head as a desian came down from above. The desian forced Lloyd back who nonetheless forced back and threw the desian back before another one came lashing at him. He was used to taking the desians by surprise, so the oncoming desian managed to give him a small cut on the cheekbone and the wrap around his left hand was shredded. He gave a small wince but before he could look back at that desian, a series of water blades hit its back in the most effective of places. Lloyd didn't even need to look to know that Genis had killed the half-elf for him, just as he turned to face the awaiting desian.

Hugo was faring a lot better than before although still injured. He was knocking desians to the side with the hammer part of his weapon, while skewering others with the other part. His movements were swift yet deadly, his hammer causing many bones of desians' to break into pieces. It was no different than when he fought monsters, only that he was murdering humanoid creatures.

Shaking off the last desian he had killed from the tip of the spike, Hugo noticed that the last three desians had decided to not face their death like their last comrades.

They stared at him with a sort of hesitance that made Hugo's eyebrows furrow with curiosity. It was like they didn't know where this boy came from or anything. But hadn't he been fighting similarly to how he was when he was injured except with more vigor? It seemed odd.

"Hugo!"

At the sound of his name, Hugo turned and saw that a desian had plucked up the courage to attempt to attack him. Hugo's eyes narrowed dangerously before he set his sword behind him for the right time. The desian was charging, closing to five feet … four feet … three feet … two – and that was as far as he'd go. Hugo hissed as he brought the sword up into a swing, making the impact of hammer hit against the incoming desian's ribcage.

"INFLICTION!" Haru roared and sent the desian flying upwards. Lloyd was the one to meet him in the air. He pulled his duo swords down at the waist of the desian who watched in horror. The blades cut right through the middle of the desian, cutting the half-elf in three. Lloyd did a back flip in time as three fireballs flew by and right at the pieces. Genis gave a satisfied sound from the ground when they hit the halves.

Upon landing back on the ground, Lloyd, Genis, and Hugo turned back to look at the remaining three desians who were really hesitating now. Two of the desians turned towards the one on their right, barking over to him, "what now?"

Lloyd flashed his swords dangerously as Hugo popped another apple gel into his mouth while swinging his hammer absentmindedly, Genis was starting to get closer to his two companions, his eyes on the desians and his kemenda at the ready. The group of the Iselia militia was a bit behind the front two teenagers, their eyes darting back and forth between the two forces.

The desian paled underneath his helmet. He scoffed and turned his head to the other two desians. "Report to Forcystus. We found what he needs." A cold smirk rose to his lips, and soon the other two desians grew one as well, leering at the three with small disgusting chuckles.

Hugo and Lloyd snarled back at them just as Genis came to stand alongside his friends, his cerulean eyes burning with intensity.

"You'll all be dead by the time we're done." The desian on the far left stated eagerly while his kinsmen began running back towards the main square.

"Not if I can help it."

"Come back you cowardly bastards!"

"You won't get far you assholes!"

And with that, the trio of boys began to charge their way after the retreating desians, leaving the town's militia to guard the schoolhouse.

* * *

><p>It was a good ten minutes of touching nothing that Haru pulled up, running a muddy hand through his drench hair in frustration and was about to call it quits when it happened again.<p>

If he had still been hunched over, looking for goddess-knows-what, he would've died. A lighting bolt stuck back down just about a foot in front of him. If it hadn't been for his feet being so deep in the damp sand, Haru would've fallen back into the muddy water. He threw up his hand to cover his eyes from the powerful beam of light. Even Rita from above was trying to cover her eyes.

The lighting danced in the single spot for a minute and Haru could see the bottom where it attempted to touch the water. But that's when he began to drop his arm in surprise. The lighting didn't even get to break through the water. And then that's when the lighting broke off.

Quickly, Haru threw himself to the previous spot where the lighting had hit. He dug threw the mud, feeling it gauge underneath his fingernails but when was that ever important besides when he was trying to focus on them whenever Raven or Jaiden were pissed off? Shaking his head for a moment, he dug frantically before he touched _it_.

_It_ being a cool wet handle encrusted with dark pulse that Haru shuddered at. He was no idiot to dark magic, considering he's come across it before, once when he, his brother, and his cousins were traveling before settling in Triet. But this one had to be the worst he's ever encountered. Biting his lip, Haru dug a bit deeper as to get the hilt out for him to be able to pull it out effectively. He paused when his hand had instinctively grabbed the handle of the sword.

If this thing was the reason why lighting was striking Sylvarant, then who's to say it won't strike him the moment he pulls the cursed weapon out of the earth? This was very risky.

However, while Haru was busy thinking of a way not to get electrocuted with this odd weaponry, Rita began to notice something about a good thirty feet from Haru. Ripples of water were coming from the northern part of the open channel, ripples unlike the ones that came off of objects such as her cousin or imposing rocks or mountains. These were showing movement of some sort. Her eyes narrowed and her half-elven sight was able to catch sight of the ripples beginning to enlarge.

Something huge was about to come up from the water … and it wasn't about to be pretty.

Nonetheless, she turned back to Haru who was still in debate. Her worry evolved into panic. She had to warn him, and fast. Instead of leaning on the pillar like she had, she threw herself to sit at the edge of the ledge, her upper body leaning out so that she could yell out to him.

"HARU! SOMETHING'S GONNA COME UP FROM THE WATER!" She cried with all her might.

Haru continued to stay bent over his find. Rita felt panic rise.

He didn't hear her, did he?

"Show yourself Lloyd Irving, we already know you're here."

* * *

><p>Underneath the soot that covered his face, Lloyd paled. As the few villagers spread apart to reveal him, he knew that this was a result of his fault. Did he not kill every guard that had seen him? Most of them were on the break as Genis said… who saw him? But then again … he was trying to save Genis's friend. Marble relied enough information for him to know that he needed to get the key crest. However now, the information had cost many casualties, lost homes, lost resources, and lost tranquility.<p>

Hugo and Genis, who were still by his side, noticeably flinched. Lloyd could see from the corner of his eye the desperation and hopelessness emotion that had adopted Genis's face and eyes. On the other side, Hugo began to growl as if in hopes that it would ward off the desian speaker.

The speaker was an aqua-green haired man with short hair with style that bore resemblance to when Colette had shorter hair due to getting honey in her long hair. His left eye was faded amber, while a small red jewel, rimmed by a thick gold band, was held by a small leather belt-like item and the said item clung to his right eye. He was pale unlike most of the other desians. But he must've either been a skilled combatant or born without his arm, for in place of his left arm, was a huge metallic magitechnology arm. Not that it bore resemblance to an arm, it was rounded around the front, bigger than his proper arm, and surrounded his arms in an odd fashion. He wore a belt guard over a black turtleneck spandex he had on, the guard seemed to connect to two black flaps that held up and were held to him by a white belt. Two white bands held over the black tights and over his mid-thighs. He must've fought with his feet too, for while the upper part of his 'shoe' was detailed but boot-like, the head of the 'boot' was only around two of his toes while the spandex covered even his toes. To finish the outfit, he had on a simple red short-sleeved vest with white trimmings, the vest and spandex showing of a series of muscle that for sure the impact of a hit would truly hurt..

Intimidating? Sure, for an oddly proportioned guy.

"I see that you finally arrive." The man gave a fanged smile, one to which that Genis fought off a shudder.

"The hell do you want?" Hugo sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Lloyd's gloved hands formed into fists, "have you come to attack our village again? You desians can't go any lower." His cherry wood irises narrowed dangerously.

Apparently, this took the man off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"You tried to kill the Chosen!" Genis yelled, "You broke the treaty, and you're breaking it even more!"

The trio of boys watched attentively as the desian digested the information. It took a minute or two, before something funny must've happened because two of the lower desian ranks began laughing, cruelly. Slowly did the laughter grew amongst the ranks (about fifteen of them or more). Hell, even the man cracked a small malicious grin.

"So it was actually _them_, can't believe they'd throw the blame onto us." He chuckled.

"What did you say?" demanded Genis.

The man only shook his head with another chuckle as he turned up to face the boys as the villagers gave them even more space.

"No matter, while those _desians_ weren't us, you, Lloyd Irving, broke the treaty and attacked two of my men."

Apparently, Hugo wasn't finding this guy worthy of accusing. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

The man smirked, his faded amber eye shined a bit to the point of making Hugo want to take a step back. "While I have no need to introduce myself to the likes of you, you better listen up and remember my name. I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. A superior half-elf who runs the nearby ranch where we cultivate pathetic humans." Forcystus gave a wicked smile as a few people from the watching crowd gave a gasp or two, but none of the three boys backed down.

But Haru did hear her, although faintly. His eyes hardened as he began to be aware of the waves starting to hit him smoothly from behind. The grip he had on the cursed sword tightened.

"A half-elf…." Genis breathed while Hugo scoffed.

"Well if you're so _superior_ then what the fuck could you want with _us_, the _inferior human beings?_ You're worse than Scott to retardation coming from overconfidence." He snarled and took a step forward before Lloyd grabbed his arm in caution.

A desian from the ranks shot forward with a battle cry, "Silence you impudent human!"

And yet, Lloyd's grip couldn't contain Hugo who shook him off as to meet the desian head on. Genis and Lloyd watched in hopelessness for they had known Hugo to never back down from a challenge. Genis's cerulean eyes widened as Hugo readied his hammer behind, not bothering to protect his front while he charged forth. Even if he knew who would win this hasty battle in the end, he had a right to be worried for Hugo. The boy had previously been mortally injured after all.

Ten feet … seven feet … four feet … three feet … and then Hugo swerved to the side of the incoming desian, narrowly missing the desian's blade. Hugo, instead of taking offense, decided to continue dodging the desian's attacks. Just as the desian had done the same action about ten times, he decided to come down at Hugo from the top.

But the teenager wouldn't have it, instead, he put all force he had into his attack as he swung the hammer hard against the half-elf's chest. The desian coughed a stream of blood before the hammer threw him high into the sky, and the soldier fell into a burning fire.

The ranks watched the action and then looked to Forcystus for the order. Forcystus merely watched the fire where his lackey had been thrown. He seemed to be in deep thought, even while a murmur ran through the crowd of villagers watching.

Lloyd gripped his sword tighter as he studied Forcystus's face. What was his next move? Would he have the desians attempt to kill Hugo? He needed to know, to prepare for the next attack. They already took his mother, they took his village, but they would _not_ take his best friend. That was what his mind was certain about.

However, the Cardinal only shrugged as if the life meant nothing to him. He turned back to Lloyd instead, ignoring the look of indignation upon Hugo's face or even the horror on Genis's.

"Lloyd Irving, you are convicted by breaking the treaty and coming onto Desian premises! You made contact with one of our experimental subjects labeled F192, human name, Marble. You attacked our guards as well! By doing so, we prepared your own sort of punishment instead of merely burning this village asunder." A very wicked and malicious grin revealed itself on Forcystus's face.

* * *

><p>He felt another ripple against his legs; however this one was a lot more powerful than the last. Above him, he could hear Rita continuously trying to warn him. But that wasn't what he was interested in as he slowly began to dislodge the sword from the mud. Slowly he began to look over his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for you." Forcystus waved his only hand as he stepped to side, having stood in front of the entrance. Lloyd adopted a look of disgust and horror upon seeing 'his opponent'.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru's eyes narrowed as he viewed that a series of water was starting to rise up.<p>

Rita pulled herself up into a standing position on the ledge, reaching back into her pack as to fish out her weathered book of spells.

* * *

><p>As the 'opponent' got closer, Lloyd could see its features clearly, it was an Exbelua. Within all honesty, he had to say, it was probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen. The creature itself was about ten feet tall and oddly proportioned although horribly fit enough to fight. Its arms were longer than its body, and its legs were long. Its skin seemed like as if several thousand exspheres were rolled out into flat grotesque flaps, held together by what seemed to be yellow pus like material. Its hands only had three fingers, and its elbows had large red spikes coming out. It had no face, merely a disgusting red exsphere on the center of its bob of a head. The metallic bind around its neck was hardly reassuring, especially with the broken chains on either side of the bind – regardless if it was a desian that broke it or the monster itself. It was stomping its way into the village and many of villagers gave cries of horror.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, Haru has seen and heard of a lot of things since Jaiden is his brother and Jaiden is extremely intelligent since he's a part time researcher. Consequently, that fact and the fact that the family of four are sweepers, have led Haru to be prone to fighting some creepy things so naturally, Haru is used to things like this. But even if had, all the things he's been through hadn't prepared him for this.<p>

Haru's eyes widened as the creature began to come up from the water. Where the fuck had this thing been hiding? It was huge, possibly ten to fifteen feet high although slim enough to give speed. But it definitely wasn't a worm, rather … a large hideous reptile. Its face was sharp, high up with about two dark blood eyes on both sides of its snout. Its maw was angularly long and wide open, showing off a series of sword sized teeth. There were many battle scars around its dark brown face, even running along down its long neck and shoulders. It had two arms were shorter than it's thick legs, but nonetheless still frightening, after catching sight of the claws it had. The reptile had a long tail, made purely for swinging things into destruction.

* * *

><p>"Prepare to die." Forcystus's face betrayed no emotion as the exsphere-like creature continued to near Lloyd, Genis, and Hugo.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru threw his free hand to his ear while Rita did the same just as the beast gave a loud roar.<p>

Lloyd made a sound of frustration before gripping his swords into a battle position.

Genis picked up the ball of his kemenda as he called over to his best friend. "Lloyd, I'll help too! I got you into this after all…."

"Don't count me out," Hugo barked, "It'll be over my dead body if either of you die."

* * *

><p>Yet Haru made no move as his hand stayed gripping the hilt of the cursed weapon with his eyes still on the beast before him.<p>

_If that thing thinks it'll be chewing on my punching bag…,_ she thought bitterly as she dropped her arms, positioning her right arm underneath her spell book that opened magically to a certain page while her other hand aligned itself to her forehead. Her eyes caught sight of the reptile taking a step closer to her cousin just before her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Lloyd let a battle cry escape his lips as he charged forth, sprinting straight for the Exbelua. His action was mirrored by Hugo, who opted for a quiet approach and to move towards the side of the Exbelua. It was a battle style he usually preferred seeing as he was swinging a hammer around. Genis took a step closer as his eyes shut to concentrate as he began to bob the kemenda with a sort of expertise that was unmistakable.<p>

The Exbelua made a roaring sound and it punched its elongated arm towards Lloyd who managed to dodge it by steering off his course. Hugo was the first one to get hit as the Exbelua threw its arm back. The movement swiped him off his feet and landing on his back with a thud and a grunt.

"Fireball!"

Three large balls of orange fire appeared over Genis's head before flying towards the monster who had turned its attention to the incoming spell, ignorant of Lloyd who had taken a small detour to get behind it from a distance, and ignorant of Hugo who rolled away from it to be a safe distance from any other attack.

Throwing its arms upward, the Exbelua covered the Fireballs from hitting it although its arms were a bit scorched from the block. Lloyd jumped upward while the Exbelua was still in a guarding position from the front.

"Watch this! Tiger Blade!"

Lloyd's attack was the first to hit. His left sword impaled the Exbelua's left shoulder and dragged upward, almost pulling the monster up with it. Quickly, he freed his sword and with his right sword, he brought it back down against the same shoulder and down the back, resulting in a large amount of blood to squirt out. The Exbelua made a cry of indignation as the sword's action made it fall back.

* * *

><p>As she felt mana beginning to swell around her, she pictured the reptilian in her mind again. Its features bore resemblance to a monster that Jaiden would teach her about … a monster of destruction that could be born upon the meeting of ghastly magic and ground – that's it!<p>

It was a ground elemental monster.

There was one particular spell, even despite her weak stature now, which would quell it long enough for her to pull Haru out of there.

"_The weapons of the goddesses ruling the air, united they stand and offer their protection to their callers. I shall be there their caller today… –_ Go! Wind Revolution!" summoned Rita, her hand leaving her forehead and reached upward in a praying manner just as she did a twirl with the action.

Haru didn't hear her casting, but he knew which spell she used as a huge turbulence of green mana and air infused themselves with one another, forming what could almost be like a natural wind spear as it drove itself through the body of the reptile, leaving many sets of injuries – most involving tearing ground like flesh and lots of bleeding – but never really ran through it.

Wind Revolution … an attack that Haru knew Rita would use when her emotions were peaking into over limit. She was worried.

Thinking quickly while Rita breathed heavily from above, getting ready to yell at him again though her winded state, Haru kneeled down and fished out a folded up satchel from his pack. He unfolded it with one hand while his other hand pulled the sword out from the thick and hard mud just enough for it to still be underwater. Without glancing back, he could feel the overgrown reptile writhing out, its tail damaging the mountains around it. Its feet were stamping in the water, causing plenty to swish around Haru and even making the grown shake a little, making it all the harder to manage.

However the waves and shaking didn't pose anymore threat as he thrust his hand into the water, and throwing the cursed weapon into the satchel, closing it in a hurry while still underwater. He took a deep breath before lugging the satchel out and began to run his way towards the wall where he first jumped down from. And then that's when the ground started to tremble.

* * *

><p>Hugo took the opportunity happily and charged forth from where he rolled to. He swung his hammer upwards upon reaching the fallen Exbelua, twisting the hammer in his hands so that he could crush rather than impale as he swung the hammer back down, attempting to get the other shoulder blade but the attack was blocked yet again. Even if Hugo pushed against the blocking arms with all his might, the attack wouldn't be able to get through and he knew that. Hugo gritted his teeth and bounced back as a series of Aqua Edges attacked the fallen monster who managed to block most of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru didn't even need to watch as he heard the sound of ground being torn through and water splashing, some even managing to hit him as he climbed the mountain swiftly with similarity to a tropical monkey climbing through the trees. Rita watched in sheer horror as what she had feared to encounter began to drive itself through the ground and onto the surface.<p>

A giant Sandworm, all in its gray blue glory showed itself on the surface just as Haru began reaching Rita who had unconsciously gripped the pillar as she glanced at the reptile then to Sandworm. Her eyes widened dangerously as the worm looked around before turning in Haru's direction. She almost had a heart-attack when she saw it preparing to lunge towards them, and she would've too, had the reptilian not used its tail to attempt to attack the Sandworm.

* * *

><p>Lloyd growled in frustration as the Exbelua rose up from the ground as if nothing, regardless the bare scar on its shoulder. He ran the back of his hand over his cheek before giving a small jump then darting into attack.<p>

However, the Exbelua was tired of not being able to attack. It bended its hands as to reach and clutch its ugly head, and a dark circle formed on the ground around it, just where Hugo had previously been standing. The monster made a shrill cry and black-purple tendrils shook off of the monster and diminished around the edge of the circle.

Luckily, Lloyd managed to skid to a stop right before the edge of the circle, his left sword up for defense for the front. The tendrils touched his blade but clearly didn't reach him for any damage.

But the Exbelua was quick with its transition of attacks, and quickly the circle had diminished, followed by the bringing down of its right arm like Hugo's hammer although longer and with much more impact. Hugo, who had been waiting for the opening to charge in, gave a squall of annoyance as he felt the ground move underneath him from the Exbelua's attack. Lloyd got the worst end of the attack for the 'Hammer Arm' had lashed at him; he had to take a jump back but was met by the impact of a ground wave. Lloyd had to jump high in order to make up for being thrown off balance.

* * *

><p>As he reached his cousin, Haru quickly grabbed her upper arm and threw her back into the cavern and jumped in soon after, just in time as a lighting bolt struck outside. He glanced back triumphantly for the moment as he stood just a foot or two away from Rita was who had hit the wall with her head. Having been in situations like these before, he wasn't all that phased. Instead, he merely turned to Rita with a pleased face and spoke through his panting. "See? We're … just fine, Rita … not even a scratch!" He stated obliviously over the uproar between the overgrown creatures just outside the cavern.<p>

Rita sat up, rubbing her head and turning to look at her cousin with a pained look, one of her eyes shut tight and the other squinting as she felt underneath her hat and through her hair for the area of pain. "Oh really?" She spat.

"Well," Haru cleared his throat just as he felt his breathing return to normal, "we might be a bit damp but we'll be fine." He gave her a pose where he had a hand on his hip and his other hand up to give the thumbs up.

"Fine you say?"

"Yup, without a doubt in my-"

"May I just point out that our bounty is actually on this side of the desert and is currently outside sparring against that reptile thing that just might be hungry? And if that overgrown lizard eats our bounty, we'll be short on the fifty million gald that Jaiden and Raven were looking forward to?"

As Rita stood up and had ceased to be rubbing her minimal head injury, Haru's mouth was still open from when he was cut off, and his hand was still in the air with that thumbs up. But instead of the pleased face he once donned, it was now replaced with one of horror as a large flesh ripping sound was heard from outside the cavern.

* * *

><p>The Exbelua wasn't planning on letting Lloyd touch ground again as it dodged a Stone Blast by merely stepping to the side. In fact, it threw its arm forward, as if to grab the defenseless Lloyd but a certain black-haired mallet boy wasn't about to let that happen.<p>

"Not today, buddy!" Hugo grunted as her ran forth, throwing his hammer at the Exbelua's back with ease yet much power. The monster roared in pain while a sickening crunch was heard. The weapon bounced off after meeting its mark and Hugo ran after to catch it.

The sound of whooshing meant the attack of three fireballs flying over Hugo's head as he slid on the dirt and caught his weapon before it hit ground and him in the process. The fireballs hit its mark on the same place where the hammer had hit. The smell of burning flesh came like a tidal wave but nonetheless disregarded while burning blood seeped out from the injured

Lloyd landed back on ground just as he saw the three small explosions upon the Exbelua's back. His eyes zoomed in on its right arm. That was the only arm the Exbelua had been attacking with and its left arm had been technically useless … so it must've been that its right hand was dominant … and its weakness – the easiest place to cleave his sword through and get to the heart of the creature.

Taking the Exbelua's pained state; Lloyd gripped his swords and jumped high towards the Exbelua.

Blinded by pain and rage, the Exbelua wouldn't let them get away with it. It watched as Lloyd's jump brought the boy closer to it. The Exbelua saw this as a chance and as Lloyd got closer to it, it went to strike from the side, something that the red-clad boy did not foresee.

* * *

><p>Quickly, Haru turned back to the cavern window, just about ready to go jump back into the fray as to save the bounty that would be enough for the Monia family to live out the rest of their lives in retirement. Well that is until Rita grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him back.<p>

"If you so much as think that you're getting your ass back out there, you better rethink that thought before I Wind Blade your ass." She hissed at boy who was flailing to get back out there as they heard another roar and the sound of angry clicking.

Despite the fact that Rita may be a girl and it was a code of chivalry to _never_ hit a lady or hurt one for that matter, Haru threw that law out the window as he stepped back and elbowed her in the chest quite painfully before dashing forward just as she let go with a cry of pain.

Haru's hands gripped the ledge as he leaned his upper body over the ledge and hitched his right leg over the ledge to pull himself up onto it. Succeeding in doing so, he peered over to the monsters below while Rita wrapped her arms around her chest that left like it went through hell and back.

* * *

><p>"LLOYD!" Shouted Genis in horror and in hope that his friend would dodge the incoming attack.<p>

Hugo's eyes widened and sheathed his hammer back as he sprinted full force towards the Exbelua and an airborne Lloyd. The attempt to protect his friend was futile as the back of the monster's hand slammed against Lloyd, throwing him far and almost into a miraculously non-burning building. The word 'almost' being the keyword as a shining glint on Lloyd's red exsphere was able to make him turn in time for his feet to touch against the bricks of the building and bending his legs to make him jump back onto the spot before the wall.

That's when a desian spoke up from the sidelines.

"Lord Forcystus! That's the boy with exsphere!"

Lloyd froze and looked at the desian ranks from the corner of his eyes. Forcystus turned towards the seventeen year old boy with avid interest, not even watching as Hugo did various attacks on the Exbelua while Genis casted with a green magic circle of mana shined underneath his feet. Lloyd shook off the feeling of the staring he was receiving as he took off towards Hugo and the Exbelua.

A strange shine appeared in Forcystus's eye, "The exsphere of the 'Angelus Project' that we've been searching for…." He breathed and Lloyd decided he was about to attack from above.

But before he even got to leave the ground, a sharp knee collided against his side, and such force knocked him far off course.

Groaning, Lloyd looked back at his attacker and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Forcystus standing there with a look of some sort of hunger.

"You…!" Lloyd snarled and flipped himself off the ground and onto his feet with his swords at the ready.

The Grand Cardinal made no inclination of hearing Lloyd, instead watching Lloyd with his amber eye. "I would appreciate it if you would hand me that exsphere on your hand, boy."

The red-clad warrior shook his head fervently with a look of disgust upon his facial features. "Never!"

Forcystus gave him a dry look.

"That's not a wise answer."

And the aqua haired man dove forward to attack, quickly grabbing the boy's upper arm and roughly bending him in time to meet his knee once again, getting the boy to cough out before Forcystus threw him back. He pressed his knuckles to Lloyd's chest, extending his fingers sent the boy flying into the air and back at the same building once again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the main square, Hugo jumped a swipe from the Exbelua while Genis sent the Wind Blade. Seeing this minimal chance to look back to where Lloyd was blown back by Forcystus. Inwardly, he debated on intervening and leaving Genis to fend of himself or to let Lloyd handle on his own for a bit while he defeated the Exbelua. His thoughts were interrupted by his gasp as three destructive fingers wrapped around his waist, shoulders and back, lifting him off the ground with his hammer hanging uselessly from his trapped hand. Turning his head, he could see that the Wind Blade didn't even phase the damned monster.

Hugo grunted and struggled to try and free hammer hand but his action was quickly disrupted as the Exbelua tightened its grip. Feeling the pain of being crushed, Hugo gave a scream of pain, dropping his hammer to the ground while the Exbelua raised him higher into the air with its grip not relenting, if anything, it was tightening.

Genis stared in horror while the black-haired boy attempted to free himself from the monster's grip despite the pain of fighting back against tightening fingers. His vocal chords were shut tight and Genis was almost forgetting how to breathe as he watched one friend trying to fend off a Cardinal while the other was being squeezed the life out of. Frozen to wit's end with no idea who to attempt to save first. It was all his fault … it had to be! If he hadn't taken them to the ranch-

"Hugo…." Genis finally found his voice when he caught sight of the Exbelua throwing Hugo onto the dirt ground, causing a small crater. Hugo gave cry of pain, his eyes shut tight from the pain of the impact. He cracked an eye open and saw the Exbelua standing above him, it's arm pulled back and about ready to strike him with its sharp three talons.

"HUGO!" Genis screamed for the life of his friend who decided to shut his eyes the tightest he could, awaiting the strike of death.

* * *

><p>Rita froze, her heart beating at the speed of a hummingbird but the pain on her chest subsided. She turned her head wildly towards Haru who roaring his head off, taking out his Xordfire while yelling something about the lizard fighting dirty. But nonetheless, he looked fine …. Merely complaining and about to fire.<p>

She shook her head before clutching it.

Why did it feel like he was about to die?

No wait … it wasn't him … it didn't feel like Haru….

Someone was about to die … and Rita couldn't pinpoint who.

* * *

><p>The impact never came. Hugo opened his eyes slowly and they widened when he saw the hand poised above him, ready to strike, but the Exbelua wasn't moving at all. It was frozen … and Hugo stared at it with shock.<p>

Wasn't it just dying to kill him a few seconds ago? Squeeze the living shit out of him? What made it stop?

A distant crash was heard and Hugo lifted himself slightly, glancing over to where Lloyd hit the building for the third time. Although distantly in his consciousness, Hugo could hear Genis shout Lloyd's name. The slightest twitch of the Exbelua caught Hugo's attention. A sinking suspicion made Hugo slowly cringe in horror.

"It would've been better, if you had just given me the exsphere, Lloyd." Forcystus stated hotly, "I would've spared you without thought."

Lloyd spat out a bit of blood that began to seep into his mouth, his glower on the desian never wavering. "Why should I give my memento of my mother to the people who murdered her?" He demanded, wiping his cheek with his upper arm.

"Murdered her?" Forcystus raised his eyebrow at the younger man. "Dear boy, pray tell what are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid! You desians killed my mother for this exsphere! It'll be over my dead body that you'll get this exsphere from me!" Lloyd bellowed.

Scowling, Forcystus rolled his eyes. "Your mother was-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as three fireballs hit his back, making Forcystus shout out in pain and anger.

Lloyd looked over the man's shoulder to see Genis with his kemenda raised. Forcystus growled and turned over to Genis, raising his magitechnology arm and adjusted it to open. "Damn brat! Prepare to die!"

Hugo squawked in horror from his crater and attempted to get up from underneath the frozen Exbelua. "Genis!" He stated weakly, his face still pained. From the corner of his eye, he saw the monster above him twitch.

"GENIS!" Lloyd howled from his weakened position behind Forcystus. Genis fell back upon seeing the mana charge up in the machinery, his eyes widening, pupils dilating, and whimpers escaping his lips.

What happened next caught everyone off guard.

* * *

><p>Haru raised his Xordfire to be parallel with his face as he watched the scene below, the reptile was almost dead but the worm was about to be reptile chow if Haru didn't stop the thing now.<p>

* * *

><p>A Hammer Arm hit Forcystus's machine arm, making it aim at the ground instead and a large explosion of ground occurred. From the explosion, two grotesque green arms wrapped around Forcystus from behind.<p>

"What the-" Forcystus shouted just before a voice was heard.

* * *

><p>Lowering his weapon, Haru aimed towards the ground reptilian as the worm tried to bury its way underground, his eyes narrowing as he pressed the trigger to make his weapon's metal split into four thin metals.<p>

_Genis …Hugo … Lloyd …run…!_

Hugo, who was now sitting up, looked away in sheer disappointment and horror about himself as Genis and Lloyd opted a look of horror just as Forcystus attempted to squirm himself free.

"Marble?" Genis whispered with hope that it wasn't who he thought it was.

* * *

><p>Haru closed his eyes a ball of light began to grow from the center tip of his weapon. The ball continued to grow till it was a moderate size of a kicking ball.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hurry while you still have a chance to flee! … Quickly!<em>

* * *

><p>His finger settled itself over the ruby trigger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Genis … you were like … a grandson … to me…<em>

* * *

><p>Haru pulled it, watching a large beam of mana run itself through the skull of the reptilian.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you … and goodbye.<em>

The trio of boys watched in both horror and shock as they watched the Exbelua … as they watched Marble grip Forcystus a bit tighter, before an ominous light took her, and mana surged forth before a large explosion took place.

* * *

><p><strong>11,640 words … and a large headache later -.- in all honesty the ending is very bland -_-' didn't like it all that much but I tried.<strong>

**Kratos: Only the readers would be able to tell if you did or didn't.**

**Yeah well … whatever.**

**Kratos: *raises eyebrow* is that really the best you can do?**

…**. I'm just so tired.**

**Kratos: Go to bed, you can return to work on the next chapter later.**

**But-**

**Kratos: Go. You'll need strength to continue on.**

**Kratos-**

**Kratos: *sighs* *uses Aurion Glare***

**Fine I'm going! Sheesh.**

**REVIEW, ALERT, OR FAVORITE! THANK YOU!**


End file.
